Vegeta and Raditz, Saiyan's of Earth
by Logan Roschevla
Summary: instead of Goku being sent to earth both Vegeta and Raditz are sent together! they're raised as brothers following the story of Dragonball, Vegeta is now called Goku and Raditz is Sora, watch as the two gain allies and enemies and collect all seven Dragonballs! (i warn you, due to how little free time i have it can take up to 5weeks to update)
1. Secret of the DragonBall

_(to help with things so it's less complicated. When I'm using Goku I'll still use Vegeta's name, and when I'm using Sora I'll still be using Raditz. Like when someone calls out for Goku, it'll answer with '"Whatever" Vegeta said' ok?)_

Gohan was wondering through the forest when he heard something crash to the ground. Curious the old man walked towards the noise to see two metallic pods? Inside were two babies. One with very long hair and the other with flame styled hair.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" as they looked alike Gohan assumed they were brothers "it doesn't seem like anyone's around, I'll take you two in anyways" Gohan picked up Vegeta, investigating him "I think I'll call you Goku" looking at the babies scowl he wasn't sure, Gohan guessed that must've been the kids eye shape? Looking at the next baby which looked like a hedgehog as he curled up had the same eyes, making Gohan agree with his brother idea. Picking Raditz up Gohan smiled "I'll name you Sora, hi Sora" the baby had the same face "Oh, my! You two have tails" Gohan said as he looked at their tails "Special little guys huh?" Gohan smiled as he walked home with the little ones.

* * *

The day was peaceful, a rainbow shone over a waterfall, the lush trees swayed in the wind and the animals drank at the river. A young tailed boy was casually walking backwards on the sides of a thin log, holding a saw hanging over his shoulder. He had a white Gi on with a black sash around his waist and black wristbands, the boy's hair flowed down past his bottom stopping just behind his knees. He was calmly humming as monkey's dangled from the trees, it was a great day indeed.

"Hi" Raditz said as he walked past the waving monkey child, hanging from his mother's arm. "Just hanging around huh?" Raditz laughed. Seeing the river, he assumed he wasn't far from home where Vegeta was. "Goku's gonna be well impressed with this big one" he smiled, rolling quicker down a hill. He rolled down a small path way at the edge of a cliff, when it got too fast for him Raditz did a front flip landing back on the log, very pleased and laughing at himself. It wouldn't be too long now, he continued having fun while on his way home. When he finally arrived at his little home he saw his brother waiting for him. His brother had flame styled hair and wore a blue Gi and lighter blue sash around his waist, on his wrists were dark blue wristbands.

"Sora, seriously how long does it take! You're getting one log not a whole damn tree!" Vegeta yelled, looking at his brother.

"Sorry Goku, I was just having a stroll, I like looking at the animals" Raditz giggled.

"Fine, for being late you can get the food, I'll watch Grampa and clean the house… please try and catch some big ones and not a pile of tiny fish like last time?" Vegeta said throwing the log into the air and kicking it, shattering the log into six pieces that each stacked nicely into a pyramid "At least we have enough to last us the month" he said as he walked inside. Raditz smiled as he started to walk into the forest.

* * *

Little did they know a visitor was on her way to their home, unknowing to them the young boy's lives were about to change forever. A car with the word Turbo written on the road on a mountain edge, Bulma got out and looked at her Radar.

"Perfect, there you are, you're as good as mine you little jewel" she smiled getting back into her car and continuing her drive through the Poazu mountain (sorry if I got that wrong).

* * *

While Vegeta was cleaning the house the four starred ball started to glow, amazing the tailed boy.

"I've never seen you shine like Grampa; can you do it again?" Vegeta said, missing his grandfather. The horrible memory played back in his mind… the boy shook his head and went back to sorting out the little house. Raditz held his power pole on his back after dropping it, as clumsy as he was (Vegeta gets a sword called Byakua, Raditz gets the power pole)

"What should we have to eat today?" Raditz said to himself "Goku is real picky… Gosh it's so hard to decide? Why don't you decide tummy?" Raditz said looking at his stomach "Fish it is" Raditz smiled flipping, swinging and jumping about towards the river he called 'tail pond' "I'm gonna get a snack first, gatta have the greens before the meat that's what Grampa always said!" giggled the kid. he started eating from his favourite apple tree, the red juicy apples were so good even his brother loved them. Eating them calmly the boy threw and apple core on the ground hitting a sabre tooth on the head. angry the beast leapt up at the tailed boy but Raditz swung three sixty around the branch laughing at the cat "Come and get me!" he shouted jumping out the tree and running as if it was a game. "Come on! Catch me if you can!" the sabre tooth picked up speed, angered at the child "You're almost there!" laughed Raditz as he disappeared from the sabre tooth's vision as the cat realized he had run off a cliff, plummeting to a river far below "Bye!" waved the kid, hanging from a branch protruding from the cliff edge. Suddenly it snapped "Oh no… ahhhhhh!" Raditz screamed as he fell into the river, poking his head from the water he smiled "That was great" the boy climbed out the water onto a bit of land folding his clothes "There, that outta do it" he smiled "Here comes the water fall" Raditz smiled as he took a wiz in the water. Hearing the splash from a fish he turned around just to see it fall back into the water "Time for a little Tail Fishing" Raditz smiled. Raditz poked his tail into the water, pulling it up slightly every now and again to make it look like food "Come on fishes, I know it looks like a big fat worm, come on take a bite" Raditz teased. He pulled his tail away as a large fish jumped out the water, the boy jumped and kicked the fish killing it instantly then diving after it. He started dragging it home, taking the short cut to keep it fresh "This'll last us till dinner, well maybe Goku, I hope he leaves some for me this time" Raditz frowned, his ears suddenly pricked at the sound of something rumbling. "What's that noise?" he turned to see a metallic monster with black round legs speeding at him. Bulma screamed as the car hit the tailed child, pushing him over two meters away.

"Yikes, is he dead?" she stuttered, eyes clamped shut.

"What the…" Raditz said, hiding behind his and his brothers fish.

"Wow, you're alive?" Bulma said, surprised at the little boy.

"You thought you finished me off? Well you're not getting my fish that easily, believe it! You big monster" Raditz shouted.

"Ah! Stop it!" Bulma screamed as Raditz picked her car up, though with difficulty, and threw it onto its side, knocking two wheels off.

"That'll teach you to take my fish! Sneaking up on me like that!" Raditz growled, tail lashing behind him "I'm ready for you this time, come out of your shell and fight me!" Bulma poked her head out from the window, scared of this tiny child "What's wrong? Don't tell me you used up all your power already…" frowned the hedgehog hair styled boy.

"Not quite!" Bulma shouted shooting a gun at the child (still trying to figure out why she'd shoot a child) all the bullets did was slightly redden the kids skin and nothing else, besides pushing him onto the ground. Raditz gripped his head tightly in pain, tail lashing the ground beneath him.

"Holy cow whoa what was that!?" Raditz whined, rubbing his hurting head.

"What? How'd you? You shouldn't be alive kid!" Bulma yelled.

"So you thought you'd finish me off again huh? Well Grampa told me about evil creatures like you, your black arts won't work on me!" Raditz shouted. "It's your turn monster!" Raditz yelled running at the car.

"Hold on I'm not a monster kid I'm a Human Being just like you!" Bulma shouted putting her hands up.

"You are?" Raditz said, stopping in surprise "Really?"

"Uh yes" Bulma said climbing out the car "Of course I am" she scoffed hopping next to him "You can see that for yourself can't you? I won't bite"

"Stay back" Raditz growled, looking at the person intensely "a human you say?" *Where's the tail? *

"Yeah wanna see my certificate" Bulma snorted. She watched him circle around her, checking all of her out "How long is this going to take?"

"Will you hush up, well you look human but you're different, you're thin and scrawny" Raditz said looking at how thin the person was.

"Of course I do, I'm a girl silly"

"A girl? Oh so that's what you are"

"Have you never seen a girl before?"

"No, besides my Grampa and Brother you're the only human I've ever seen" Raditz said calmly "But my Grampa told us that if we ever saw a girl we were to be as polite and nice as we could… although my brother isn't really that kinda person for it" Raditz giggled.

"Well what a nice thing to say, your Grampa must be a really nice guy huh" Raditz got curios, where was her tail?

"Well he was, he died a long time ago so it's just me and my big Brother" Raditz curiously pulled up her skirt thingy and looked under.

"Shame on you!" Bulma yelled pulling it back down "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I was checking to see if you had a tail…" Raditz said slightly unsure as to why she didn't have one. She made a confused and surprised face at him "Don't worry, maybe it takes girls longer to grow theirs"

"I'm sure it'll sprout out any time kid" she giggled, hiding a hand over her grin *what a weirdo? *

"how did you get that monster to do what you say?" Raditz asked pointing at the trashed car.

"That's not a monster silly that's a car" Bulma stated, hands on her hips.

"Oh so that's a car, Grampa told me about them but I've never actually seen one" Raditz said jumping onto the car and tapping it with his foot.

"You know, for a little kid you're real strong" Bulma said looking at his slightly thick arms, more than what a kid his age should have.

"Thanks! Grampa trained us to be like steel! So you were driving this car right? Does that mean you're from one of the big cities?" Raditz said looking at the lady.

"You got it" Bulma said watching him jump off her car.

"Wow why don't you come to our house? My brother could cook us some lunch, that or I have to do it" Raditz said grabbing the fishes tail and started walking home "Come on you can tell us about the city you're from!"

"Wait a second" Bulma took out her radar and checked it *It looks like the ball is just down the road, maybe it's at this little boy's house?* "It looks like we're having fish for lunch, well what's on the agenda?"

"we can have a bite to eat, talk and play together" he giggled.

"Now look, if you thing we're gonna do anything improper you can forget it" Bulma ordered.

"Improper? What does that mean?" Raditz said confusedly.

"Oh nothing" she giggled *looks like Grampa hasn't told him that yet, this kid is so innocent he's adorable *

"Wow girls sure are strange, anyways wanna come to my house?" Raditz smiled walking towards his house.

"Sure, I'll just follow the giant fish" she shrugged "So kid what's your name anyway?"

"My name is Sora, S-O-R-A Son and my brother's name is Goku, G-O-K-U Son" Raditz smiled "What's your name?"

"Mine? My name?" Raditz nodded at her "it's Bulma"

"Bulma? That's funny" Raditz laughed.

"Hey Sora isn't exactly normal either kid" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah but it's not as weird as yours" Raditz smiled.

"Hey Bulma happens to be very elegant, it's a lot better than Sora you know!" she pouted "wow that's a nice little place you got there"

"Gee thanks, Goku likes having the place clean" Raditz put the fish down "Wait here a sec ok?" he knocked on the door "Goku! Goku come on I got some good news!" Bulma watched as the door opened, revealing a cuter kid. Even as a kid she found him kinda handsome?

"Sora you took long enough, check Grampa out he's glowing!" Vegeta shouted pulling his brother inside towards the ball "See? He did it earlier" Bulma walked in seeing both the boy's tails swaying behind them?

"Wow! Hey Bulma what do you think he's saying?" Bulma walked over to see the ball, smiling she grabbed it in excitement looking at the ball.

"Oh my goodness it's a DragonBall!" Vegeta grabbed the ball, glaring coldly at Bulma.

"That's our Grampa wench, don't you touch him!" Vegeta growled (yes I'm keeping his attitude, it just wouldn't be the same if he was cheery) "This is the last thing Grampa left us before he died, only me and Sora are allowed to touch it" snarled the boy, Raditz agreeing with him.

"Goku its glowing again, what do you think Grampa is trying to tell us?" Raditz said confusedly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this kids but I haven't really got a choice" Bulma pulled out two of her DragonBalls, showing them to the kids.

"Whoa you got two Grampa's no way!" Raditz shouted looking at the two balls.

"They're not Grampa's silly they're called DragonBalls" Vegeta and Raditz glared at the girl, keeping a hold of the ball.

"Are you sure about that?" Vegeta glared.

"Yeah, your ball glowed because it reacted to mine" Bulma put her balls on the table "Come on, you put yours down and see what happens" Vegeta glared and out it next to hers, watching them glow "Pretty cool huh?" Bulma picked up the two starred ball "These little gems have the power to do great things and not so great, let's say if a bad person got a hold of these balls they could do some real havoc"

"Well what do they do?" Raditz asked picking up his and his brothers ball.

"You sure you wanna know?" Bulma said.

"No duh, we have a DragonBall so we wish to know what it does wench" Bulma glared at the older boy, not liking his attitude "Speak up woman"

* * *

Faraway two doors opened revealing a golden ball in a pedestal on a pink pillow surrounded by dust. Three people stood in the door way, one was a dog in a purple ninja costume with a sword on his back, next to him was a young girl with a gun and their leader was a blue imp like person in a clown outfit (Team Comic Relief has arrived!)

"Yes, here it is" said the leader.

"It's awfully dark in there sire" said the dog.

"Shut up Shu" Pilaf snapped walking into the dark room. The three walked past the stone guards ignoring the idea of traps "Ah yes finally, here it is, come to Emperor Pilaf" Pilaf sniggered picking up a seven starred ball "Ah!" he yelped as a stone armoured skeleton fell on him "Get off me you bone head!" shouted the imp as he pushed the skeleton away, watching a skull roll on the floor and bats fly out the eyes "Well enough that I need to make my wish"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, sir but you can't make a wish on just one ball" Mai explained "You need all seven, once you unite all seven balls then the dragon will appear and grant a wish"

"more searching?"

"But just think of it my lord. Imagine you getting all the seven balls! A light will fill the sky and in a fiery blaze the Eternal Dragon will arise just to grant you one wish to you alone" Mai smiled.

"Yes I see it! If I was to make one wish, I would rule the entire world! I can handle a little more searching for a wish like that" he smiled, holding the ball over his head.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku looked at their ball, both aweing at its power.

"So this ball can grant any wish we want? I wonder why Grampa never told us about it" Raditz said looking at his brother who shrugged.

"He probably didn't know about it Sora, not many people do. In fact, we're some of the few people who know about the DragonBalls and Dragon" Bulma said.

"Just don't mix up ours with yours ok?" Raditz said, holding the ball tightly.

"That's impossible, each ball has a number of stars on them see? This one has five stars" Bulma pointed to the five starred ball.

"Ours is the Four-star ball, if there are seven then we're dead in the middle" Vegeta concluded "Heh, even if Grampa did know of this I doubt he'd tell us about it. Seeing we're only children"

"Oh I already have three balls! At this rate I can wish for a boyfriend by the end of the month yee!" she cheered "You are gonna let me use your ball right?"

"Never! Me and Goku won't let you take the last thing with have from Grampa go to you!" Raditz shouted, holding it tighter to himself.

"But didn't your Grampa tell you to be polite to girls?" both stuck their tongues out at her "I'll trade ya" Bulma lifted part of her skirt showing her panties "Give me the ball and I'll let you have a peek"

"Why would we wanna see your dirty old fanny?" Vegeta growled.

"It's not dirty! you rude little boy!" Bulma yelled, seeing the child smirk at her "well there's got to be some way the search must go on, hey why not the both of you come with me? We could be partners! I can get my wish and you keep your ball" she smiled.

"Very well, we shall guard our ball… our condition is that you get us food, that is all we shall ask, besides getting our ball back once you are done" Vegeta demanded "Me and Sora will accompany you as long as I get to pound someone in the face!"

"Searching for more balls? If Goku likes it, I'm comin' to!"

"This'll be great! So we're partners?" Bulma snapped her fingers and smiled.

"As long as we keep the Ball we are in an agreement… I Goku Son and he Sora Son shall follow you until your quest is complete" Vegeta nodded following Bulma out the house.

"Well here we go, start of a great adventure" *These kids are stubborn but they'll be great body guards until I wish for my perfect boyfriend! *

"hey Bulma, how do we find the balls? They could be anywhere in the world right?" Raditz asked.

"yeah I have some-ahhhh!" Bulma looked in her bag seeing her radar was gone.

"She can see the balls with this radar, the three dots seem to be ours… the closest is about seven hundred and forty-five miles west from us" Vegeta said looking at Bulma's radar.

"Hey!" she took the radar surprised at how accurate the child was with the radar "Its out of our walking distance and seeing that Sora broke my car we're gonna need a new set of wheels, let's see what am I in the mood for?" Bulma opened some kinda white box and took a capsule out "Stay back kids" Bulma threw it and in a _**BOM**_ a motorbike appeared out of the smoke.

"Bulma you're some kinda witch aren't you!?" Raditz shouted in fear, his brother face palming in annoyance.

"No silly, their Dyno Caps you can't travel without them" Raditz tapped the machine "Come on its not gonna bite" Raditz sat behind Bulma while Vegeta jumped onto the top, sitting on the glass dome "Not a good idea kid"

"He's climbed to the top of Mount Paozu itself last year and spent a week meditating there, he'll be fine" Raditz smiled, looking at Bulma's blue face. The sped down the road, really fast, fast enough for Raditz's hair to stick to the window "Wow this can go faster than me or Goku!"

"Of course kid get with the program" Bulma said, concentrating on the road. Further down the road Raditz gripped Bulma tightly "Ow Sora you're squeezing me!" Raditz apologised, hugging less "I'm an expert driver so we'll be fiiiiiiiiiine!" she yelled as the bike leaped into the air crashing back to the ground, Bulma looked up to see Vegeta still sitting there unfazed *what an odd kid? *

"Wow Bulma that was so much fun let's do it again please let's do it again!" Raditz chanted, smiling wildly. She then got off the bike.

"I need a pit stop, see ya in a jiff" Bulma said.

"I'll come too!" Raditz said happily, Vegeta gained and anime vein on his head *Can he get any more stupid? Sora will one day fall of a cliff and call it fun* (already done XD)

"I need to pee!" she shouted.

"Why can't she do it here?" Raditz asked to himself, making Vegeta fall of the bike "Oh hi Goku! Where'd you come from?"

"The stupidity… too much!" yelled the boy, acting like he was gonna die.

"Goku Sora come here quick!" Bulma screamed. Raditz pulled out his Power Pole while Vegeta pulled out his Byakua and ran towards where Bulma had screamed. They saw a giant winged dinosaur holding Bulma in one of its hands.

"who the heck are you kids?" said the dark blue Dino.

"I'm Sora and he's Goku, are you a friend of Bulma's?" Vegeta nearly anime collapsed at Raditz's question.

"Yes that's it we're friends" the Dino put Bulma in his tail, it wrapped around her mouth "We actually have dinner reservations but it's just for two" he smiled as he dropped some rope and tied the two to a tree "I think he was lying?"

"You THINK!?" Vegeta yelled in anger, twitching his Byakua and it started to cut the rope.

"Bye brats!" it took off, Bulma in its feet "Heeeeeey Baby don't cry, I'm need a happy meal so cheer up" he laughed.

"Hey! Bulma where you going?" Raditz shouted.

"Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me" Vegeta cut through the rope, keeping it up so it wouldn't notice.

"Sora! Goku! Get me down you idiots!" Bulma screamed.

"I get why she's made but she doesn't have to call us names" Vegeta snorted, letting the rope go "well we can't fly, but as Bulma made her machine fly we can do it too" Vegeta smirked, he ran to the bike and jumped on "Sora get on already" Raditz sat behind his brother as he investigated the machine "She did something with these black handles?" Vegeta said, grabbing them and the machine started moving slightly.

"Come one Goku you can go faster than this" Raditz said watching Bulma get further away.

"Go sit on a pine cone!" Vegeta snapped, his arms pushed down as Raditz tried getting a better look at where Bulma was making the bike go super-fast "Sora for once in your life I regret calling you stupid!" Vegeta shouted in excitement. "We're coming Bulma!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku! Sora!" Bulma yelled out. Vegeta pulled up making the bike go into the air.

"Hi Bulma!" Raditz waved, jumping out the car with his brother "Power Pole extend!" the pole grew to a super long size, Vegeta climbing up it "Go Goku!" Raditz whacked the pole down, sending Vegeta towards the reptilian bird, the two smiling greatly.

"Eat this you big over grown chicken!" Vegeta yelled as his slammed his fist into the giant dinosaur's crest snapping it off and knocking him unconscious. It let Bulma go, she falling along with Goku "Hey Bulma how's your flight? Yo Sora, spear it!" Raditz threw his pole as the monster landed on the ground in a whole.

"Sora get me down from here I'm a bit of a problem!" she whined. Raditz looked up to see his pole went through both the sleeve holes hanging her from the cliff edge, smiling at his brother sitting on the pole, waving.

"Coming guys!" Raditz smiled, walking up towards the cliff.

 _I watched the episode while making this that's why it took so long, if this does well I'll make more alright? Hopefully you like it as much as I do!_


	2. The Emperor's Quest

_I'm really sorry but this takes a while to do. Especially with my other story series, the story I want to publish and I'm in school. It's gonna be a WHILE until this is finished. If you're wondering why it's more spaced somebody asked me to do it so I'm gonna try and if you don't like it then ask me to undo it. I also went to Gay Pride when so I could post this as soon as I wanted to, remember this takes a lot of time so please don't get mad . Least I saw Lady Gaga? I don't know if it's good or bad?_

Bulma, Vegeta and Goku were in another motorbike, driving along with the sunset. The two boys enjoying the wing going through their hair as they set out with Bulma to get the other four DragonBalls.

"Bulma stop I think I saw a snake, that should last me or Goku until dinner" Raditz said looking at the floor.

"Sora if you don't want to gross people out then you're gonna have to stop eating snakes and frogs and other things like that" Bulma stated.

"Really? What about lizards, smoked lizard is pretty nice" Vegeta said, looking for the snake his brother spotted.

"Yep, that's nasty too kids you both're just gonna need to toughen up" Bulma said.

"Says the woman who needed a eleven-year-old and twelve-year-old to save her… from an overgrown bird…" Vegeta sweat dropped. Bulma went silent the rest of the way until Vegeta and Sora jumped off the bike "This is a perfect place to camp, plus we're not gonna be far from the road, we're right on it actually"

"Wow nice spotting Goku, there's even a puddle down there and a bunch of rocks. We can have a drink after finding some animals" Raditz smiled.

"No need to camp like savages, I have my Dyno Caps remember?" Bulma said, ignoring Vegeta's insulted look.

"Don't tell me you have a tent in one of those things?" Vegeta growled "Even that's pretty farfetched"

"Well no, but I've got something even better"

"I don't like those magic bombs, Grampa said never to use magic unless it's to help someone right Goku?" Vegeta nodded.

"Indeed Sora, this wench should not abuse magic like she does" Raditz smiled at his brother's reply.

"I am helping someone, she's pretty and has blue hair" Bulma smiled, watching Raditz hide behind his brother "You're not scared are you?" Bulma said as she clicked the capsule and threw it on the ground, a Capsule house emerging from the smoke "Ah doesn't that look cosy… Sora, Goku come on" she said looking at their surprised faces *Huh, so they really have lived their lives with just themselves, the two might as well be Neanderthals*

"Bulma get out of that monster's mouth!" Vegeta yelled loudly "Stupid wench you're just asking for trouble!"

"Cool down, it's a house see?" Bulma pressed a button turning on the lights in a low hum.

"Bulma! You turned the light on but it's still dark outside" Raditz said walking into the house, his brother following suite.

"Calm down it's a little something we call electricity" Bulma said.

"wow this is amazing" Raditz said walking into a TV turning it on, making him jump back. Vegeta just looked around, curious of the place "Oh no! someone is trapped inside and he's trying to get out while playing that awful music" Bulma changed the channel to two people kissing, holding a remote in her hand. Her eyes went into heart shapes as she watched chanting 'one kiss' to herself. Vegeta took the remote and investigated it, pressing a button with Godzilla, it breathing fire at the screen making the girl jump. The two boys started laughing at her.

"It's not funny!" Bulma yelled.

"Wench are you hungry?" Vegeta said looking at the blue hair, Bulma glared at his nickname for her "You're drooling in an unfashionable sense"

"Oh… now I feel embarrassed" Bulma said wiping the drool from her mouth, while standing up she caught a nasty whiff "What is that smell? Ugh Goku, Sora you both need a bath!" she said holding her nose.

"What's a bath?" the two asked in unison.

"Oh god! I can't believe you asked that, I guess I have to show you…" she took the two into the bathroom "undress so I can wash you ok?" the two obliged taking their outfits off, both unsure. Vegeta picked up a towel, unsure what it was "We civilised people call that a towel, now get in and get this over with" she ordered, Vegeta giving her a cold stare, Raditz happily walking over.

"So this is a bath? Nothing seems to be of use" Vegeta snorted.

"Look at you! You're supposed to cover the front with your towel!"

"Like this?" Raditz put his over his face, Vegeta copying just to take the mic. Bulma got them both in the bath and started washing their hair, doing Vegeta's hard "Why are you putting this fluffy stuff in our hair?" Vegeta asked, holding the bubbles.

"It's called shampoo and I'm putting it in your hair to clean it!" Bulma growled, grabbing the shower head and rinsing the two off "I don't do this very often kid, no wonder your hair stands up so much Goku it's never been cleaned!" Vegeta turned around rubbing the stinging stuff out his eyes, Bulma was real surprised when she saw his tail, holding it gently "Whoa I thought this was just attached to your pants, what do you do super glue it to your butt?"

"Ow! What the hell are you doing!" Vegeta yelled, looking at his brother sit in the far corner holding his tail for dear life.

"Trying to pull this thing off so I can wash your back properly" Bulma said, yanking the tail.

"Hands off! I shall do it myself!" Vegeta used his tail to wash his own back, looking away from Bulma "Sora you'll do this too, with all that hair you must have a nest under it"

"N-no way… it moved…" Bulma stuttered looking at the furry appendage "That means they're…" a loud scream echoed through the forest. Bulma was sitting on her bed, shaking while Raditz and Vegeta got into their Gi's "Goku… Sora… why do you have tails growing?"

"I don't know why we have them, just that all boys have them it's just who we are" Raditz said, looking at Bulma's odd face *Maybe they're right? I've never seen the back of a boy before so maybe they just tuck their tails in their pants? (says the 'genius' scientist….)*

"I can't believe I'm a teenager and I'm only now learning about this!" Bulma shouted.

"Not all boys have them, Grampa Gohan didn't have a tail" Vegeta said, watching his hair spike back up as it dried "Huh, that's neat"

"See! See normal men don't have tails!" Bulma said pointing at the two.

"But our Grampa was a real odd ball" Raditz laughed.

"You two are the odd balls!" Bulma yelled.

"Baths are strange" Vegeta said, looking at Bulma "Me and Sora always swam in the river, doesn't that count?" Vegeta asked, Raditz shrugged.

"A Bath huh? That sounds nice" Bulma went into the bathroom to have a bubble bath, she smiled "Nothing better than a bath to take a girl's worries away" Bulma looked over seeing the lion maned brother standing in the room. She turned hiding her breasts "What the hell do you think you're doing! Can't you see I'm having a bath? Shoo, shoo" Bulma growled.

"I was gonna scrub your back as you don't have a tail" Raditz said looking at the blue hair innocently "You scrubbed my back so why can't I do yours?"

"You're a little kid Sora and I'm practically a full grown woman!" Bulma shouted "There's a big difference!"

"There is?" Raditz said, tilting his head I confusion.

"Yes, but I'm not going to go into that right now…" Bulma blushed and hid in the water.

"It's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed" Raditz said.

"about what?" Bulma asked "I'll have you know I'm gonna be the prettiest girl you'll ever see!"

"About not having a tail" Raditz said calmly.

"that's it, get out my face"

"But I wanna help" Bulma didn't answer "Oh come on" Raditz ran towards his brother as a bunch of stuff was through at him.

"That's it! Get out of my bathroom and stay out I don't want a stupid tail!" Bulma screamed "Ugh finally some me time" Bulma said doing her hair until she saw both boys in the mirror.

"Bulma we're hungry" they said in unison.

"Goku! Sora!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

In a massive castle Pilaf was having his own feast, eating and stuffing his face with food.

"So Shu did you find a DragonBall" Pilaf asked his follower.

"No sire, sorry" Shu said calmly, kneeling before pilaf "I got so hungry I came back!" Shu said.

"Fool you are not getting a single bone until you bring me another DragonBall!" Pilaf yelled.

"But sire I'm so hungry I can barely think"

"That's a good thing Shu, trust me" he burped, looking at his one starred ball. "look at it shine, and yet it's only the first piece for the puzzle I must get all seven DragonBalls!"

"But… why sire? Isn't one enough?" Pilaf glared angrily at Shu, standing up on the chair even though it looked like he was still slitting.

"Of course one isn't enough! If I pulled all your teeth out except one would that be enough to chew, NO!" Pilaf yelled "If I cut off all your paws but one will you be able to run with, NO! do you get it now Shu I can't rule the world with just one ball!"

"I think so, but sire the world is an awfully big place, how can one person rule over it?" Shu smartly asked.

"You have to be delegated Shu, bossing people around is one of my strong points" Pilaf said, hands behind his back looking to the side.

"That's true Sire" Shu said looking at the imp.

"You need other traits too you know, you have to think big not small big" Pilaf looked at Shu "I think very big despite my stature, I have all the qualities to rule the world but I don't have all the DragonBalls!" he growled. A small squeaky farting noise filled the room, obviously it was Pilaf as his face went red "Did you hear that?" he said "I think you did"

"I didn't do it Sire" Shu frowned.

"We'll see about that!" Pilaf ran towards a button, slapping it. Robotic arms suddenly came from the ceiling and the floor, grabbing Shu's arms and holding him in the air. "Note to me, must move button closer to my chair"

"no sire I didn't do anything!" Shu pleaded.

"Are you saying I'm capable of such a disgusting ignition?" Pilaf growled.

"N-No sire!"

"I will not tolerate this with my agents!" Pilaf yelled. "Well I think it's time to cut the staff then" Pilaf grabbed a chainsaw, preparing to cut Shu in half, not that it would help with finding his DragonBalls.

"No sire I did, I passed gas, I farted I'm guilty as charge please don't cut em up I'm sorry!" Shu yelled, panicking.

"That's good Shu, I'll let you off since you were honest but don't let it happen again" Pilaf put down the saw, watching Shu.

"Yes sire I'll try to contain myself" Shu lied.

"Emperor Pilaf" shouted Mai.

"That sounded like agent Mai?" Pilaf questioned, watching one of the panels on the ceiling open, letting Mai come down.

"Agent Mai reporting as requested sire" Mai said, bowing before him.

"Have you brought me a DragonBall?" Pilaf asked.

"No but I have some information" she answered.

"Is it about the DragonBalls?" Pilaf asked, walking up to Mai.

"Yes, a while ago in Skull valley a man in a plane said he saw a bright orange glow in the ravine" Mai answered.

"Was it a DragonBall?" Pilaf asked.

"We don't know sire, he disappeared and we never heard from him again" Mai answered again, keeping her eyes to her lords.

"hmm… take Shu with you and see if it's a DragonBall" Pilaf ordered.

"Ahhh but sire I have obedience school today!" Shu yelled.

"I don't care about an expendable agent like you just get me a DragonBall!" Pilaf yelled.

"Yes sire" both agents said, looking down at Pilaf.

* * *

Vegeta and Raditz eyed their meal, there wasn't nearly enough for the two of them… The boys got some bread and tried it, spitting out the bland stuff.

"Yuck this bread has no flavour, how distasteful!" Vegeta shouted.

"And our soup is bitter" Raditz pouted.

"That's not soup its coffee, how do you expect to grow big and strong if you don't eat right?" Bulma said.

"WE SAVED YOU FROM A GIANT BIRD WITH THE STRENGTH WE HAVE!" Vegeta yelled in anger, as well as annoyance. Once again he was ignored.

"you know you're right Bulma" Raditz smiled, his brother sweat dropping at him. Raditz grabbed his Powerpole and walked to the pink door. Vegeta following with his Byakua "We're gonna go get some food that'll make us big and strong" Raditz smiled.

"You two might end up being food yourselves if you aren't careful" Bulma said.

"Foolish wench we always hunt our own food, it's the healthy way to live… if we stay eating your food we'll become as scrawny as you are" Vegeta and his brother walked out the door as Bulma said I wouldn't do it and closed the door.

A wolf howled at the crescent moon, its light shining the robin painted metal plane flying over the area. Both Vegeta and Raditz were darting through the trees, looking for food for a real meal.

"Slim pickings tonight, Bulma can probably eat this whole centipede on her own, we'll have to do better than that… hey Goku! It's nice, we haven't hunted together in a while" Raditz smiled.

"It's because you're always slowing me down, I prefer quality while you prefer quantity… Sora, you and I may indeed be brothers but know we are two very different people" Vegeta said holding onto a thick snake. Both their ears pricked at an alien sound, both looking up "Also you know how I hate bugs"

"Wow check out the size of that bird! All three of us could eat of that big thing!" Raditz smiled "Come on Goku, it looks good quality and it's got a lot of quantity" both smiled and ran after the big bird "It's not a bug as well!"

"That's it, there's skull valley" Mai said, showing Shu the ravine.

"Can't we go back now and just say that we went?" Shu shivered.

"No we better check it out" Mai landed the plane, hopping out after they landed. Shu shouted 'Geronimo' as he jumped out, landing next to Mai "Quiet Shu" Mai ordered, as the two jumped down bones covered the area like the ocean covers the beach.

"I wanna chew on one of these bones but I'm too scared too…" Shu cowered.

"Let's just leave with our own bones" Mai shuddered. Mai suddenly spotted an orange flash as well as Shu.

"What is that?" Shu said, looking at Mai.

"I don't know; it could be another DragonBall" Mai said looking at Shu "Let's go check it out" the two started to walk through the horrible sea of bones towards the light. The two were surprised to see two odd kids jump down from above.

"The kids sure like to jump" Shu said.

"They're hoppers alright" Mai agreed.

"Another wench, I swear these women are just falling from trees these days" Vegeta growled "Least she has a cool dog"

"This is our big birdie we saw it first ya hear!" Raditz yelled, standing in front of their plane.

"Beat it kids I think your mommy is calling" Mai said, seeing many red eyes pointed at them, wolves were surrounding them. There were so damn many.

"Those lights weren't DragonBalls…" Shu frowned.

"No kidding" Mai said, looking at all the wolves.

"Wow, Goku look at all of these! There's enough food for all of us!" Raditz cheered.

"Well Sora you can put down that insect now then…" Vegeta said grabbing his Byakua "Byakua!" the blade grew in a glowing hue, lighting the area. He smiled as his brother got ready to hunt "You did get the fish… this is MY hunt" Vegeta smirked. The wolves leaped at both duos, teeth ready to kill. While Mai and Shu were running for their lives Vegeta was beating the wolves like a boss. He sliced a few with his sword and used his well-trained martial arts in beating them to death, enjoying all of it as if it was a game. Mai and Shu got into their ship, terrified. While Vegeta was taking care of the wolves Raditz noticed the plane taking off, getting his Powerpole.

"Hey that's our bird!" Raditz grabbed his pole and started running the direction of the plane. "Powerpole extend!" Raditz yelled as his pole grew, shooting him into the air. The pole shrunk back down as he kicked the 'bird'. Mai and Shu screamed as the plane crash landed. Raditz poked the 'bird' with his pole, frowning "Darn it, this bird is rock hard…" Raditz looked down, wondering how his brother was doing. The two went to Bulma's, both saying in unison "Bulma, we're back" although Vegeta said wench.

"They're alive?" Bulma got up and walked to the door, curious. She opened it, seeing the two kids next to each other.

"If you think the appetiser is great look at the main course" Vegeta smirked, holding up his snake and Raditz showing of three dead wolves hanging off his pole "We even got a wench something that suites her" she slammed the door and screamed.

"Bulma you sure you don't want any? They look pretty good, the snake was nice so I saved a bit for you unless Goku ate it" Raditz laughed cooking a wolf "Goku, did you eat it?"

"Ew Sora you are disgusting I can't believe what your gonna eat!" Bulma shouted.

"I can't believe you eat 'bread' and that nasty stuff coffee" Vegeta started, then turning to Raditz "Sora it would be a crime if I didn't eat it, now pass me that wolf so I may eat it" Vegeta said, waiting for his brother to pass the meat "As she doesn't want it we can split the third in half, that'll be fair.

* * *

"Eugh you need to brush your damn teeth" Bulma shouted after letting them in. both boys happy with their food. The two jumped onto her bed, bouncing on it like rubber balls.

"Check out how bouncy this bed is!" Raditz cheered, enjoying himself "Come on there's room for all three of us"

"Three? No you two are sleeping on the floor" Bulma said setting a blanket on the floor.

"How indeasent!" Vegeta snarled getting off the bed "I will be sure to implant a live lizard in that bed of yours"

"Really?" Raditz pouted.

"Yes" Bulma confirmed.

"I don't want to upset you because you don't have a tail like we do" Raditz said watching his brother.

"Get it through your thick head I don't want a tail!" Bulma walked into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth "Hey Goku, Sora, how did you both lose your Grampa, where are your parents?" she asked.

"our grandpa found us on a bit of moss on the mountain so he took us home" Raditz smiled.

"Did you know you don't have to keep a tail just because you were born with one?" Bulma said walking out the bathroom. "Some dogs have their tails cut when they were young"

"You shouldn't have let them do that to you wench your no dog, unless your secretly are" Vegeta smirked, waving his tail.

"Stop talking about it lame brain I never had a tail!" Bulma yelled, seeing both cuddling under the thin blanket she gave them "I don't know what planet this kids from but it's not earth!" she ironically said. As day broke over night Raditz woke up first, the sun light blazing in his face. He stood and yawned.

"I'm up…" he looked to see Bulma sprawled out like an eagle "Ha I knew there was enough room for both of us!" Raditz climbed in and rested his head against her panties. He felt something off? Raditz patted her groin twice to check why "Strange, it feels like there's nothing there?" he took her panties off and screamed waking up both Vegeta and Bulma "I-it's your balls Bulma they're gone!"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta said sitting up, then accidentally got a site of Bulma's naked part "Yikes! How the hell does a being go to the bathroom like that?"

"No! oh no!" Bulma ran to the table, checking all the balls "Phew, no there all here Sora you must've been dreaming" she was a bit confused buy their odd faces. Bulma went into her room to do her hair "Sora get over here" Bulma said after she finished her own, Raditz came over to be sat on her lap. Bulma ran the brush through his mane "Damn kid how did it get this long?"

"I dunno it's always been like that, youch! Bulma that hurts!" Raditz yelled as Bulma found it really tough to get through his matted hair.

"How long is this gonna take?" Vegeta pouted.

"I don't need your commentary" she poked Vegeta's hair, confused while doing Raditz's "Your hair defies the laws of gravity! I really don't understand you kids" she said annoyingly.

"Well at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a turtle" Vegeta smirked, slapping her hand from him.

"well if you want your hair all messed up then fine but I'm not doing that" Bulma said getting her coffee "It's even weirder that I can't style Sora's hair at all, it's too spikey" She sighed and looked at their hair, unsure how it was possible for either of them "Want some?" Bulma offered.

"Nah it tastes nasty and makes me feel strange, come on Goku lets exercise" Raditz smiled walking outside. Raditz prepared himself then ran at a rock, pushing hard and then looking like he was hugging it. He gripped hard, then slammed his hands together making the boulder shatter. Vegeta started punching the big stones into smaller ones while in the air. Vegeta was just about to have his own try as his 'boulder' started flapping its fins in fear. Vegeta dropped the animal, jumping back.

"Ow, that's a new pain" said the Turtle.

"Ha! Bulma really did turn into a turtle!" Raditz laughed "Guess this changes our plans a bit huh?"

"Hey who're you two talking too?" Bulma said poking her head out the door, seeing the two boys with a turtle.

"Huh? I thought he was you?" Raditz said confusedly, Vegeta just sat and watched the show. Vulma looked at the Turtle, more confused.

"Turtles shouldn't be living this far in land" Vegeta questioned.

"I know and I'm very concerned with getting home… oh do you have salt water?" asked the turtle.

"Ummm sure" Bulma said. After she got the bucket of water the turtle started drinking it, because that's how turtles work apparently?

"Good seawater… aromatic but full-bodied" the turtle said in his dull tone.

"Yeah, I think it's 87" Bulma said, ignoring the two boys.

"Nope 86" said the turtle.

"You sure?" Bulma questioned.

"I know my seawater" the turtle nodded.

"So what're you doing all the way out here?" Bulma asked.

"to make a long story short I'm lost! Just that im lost and I haven't found the sea for over a year now" pouted the turtle.

"I'll check my map you poor thing" Bulma smiled. When she came back from the house she saw Vegeta with the book, glaring at him.

"You're a 100miles away, given your pace you'd take twenty years" Vegeta snarled.

"I'll carry you mister turtle" Raditz smiled "Bulma said she'd help"

"Are you nuts!? I didn't mean that for real Sora we already have a quest of our own" Bulma growled.

"You're impossible" Vegeta ground, looking at the turtle.

"IM impossible? What do you mean by that Goku!"

"You spent the whole morning faffing with yours and Sora's hair!" Vegeta yelled.

"Fine help the stupid turtle I can find the DragonBalls on my own!" Bulma said showing her selfish nature.

"Ok, come on Turtle" Raditz said picking him up "Goku show us the way" Raditz smiled chasing his brother as they started running.

"Fine! Be that way I hope you get back aches you little twerps!" Bulma yelled sending two children into the unknown, the writer wants to make a point by writing like this "Stupid geek! I can handle whatever comes my way" Bulma looked to the left seeing a MASSIVE dinosaur, a second later Bulma was on her bike and was driving towards the boys "Stop! Stop!" she yelled "I will run you both down I mean it!" Bulma yelled again not caring for the law against it, she stopped next to the three, angry as hell.

"Careful you'll mess your hair up with that thing" Vegeta joked.

"Shut up, I've decided to forgive you" Bulma said as she drove off, the two boys and turtle, kinda, following her.

"HA! You needed us, you foolish wench! We should be forgiving you for your selfishness" Vegeta shouted.

"Goku I swear to god I will kill you" Bulma yelled.

"Not if I mess your hair up, that'll give us a great chance to escape" Vegeta laughed.


	3. The Nimbus cloud of Roshie

_I have so many sorry's for all of you guys. But here it is, The Nimbus cloud of Roshie (sorry if I spell it differently) is here!_

"I hope we get there soon I'm really getting hungry" Raditz pouted, carrying the big turtle.

"This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…" Turtle said looking at Raditz *He sure has a lot of hair? I wonder how long it takes to brush or if it gets mucky*

"It's nothing, we're just not as selfish as the wench" Vegeta sneered, smiling at Bulma's angry face.

"Well I just wanted to thank you two" Turtle smiled.

"Gosh stop trying to make me cry, just concentrate on where we're going so we can get there while we're still young" Bulma complained.

"Why're you always complaining wench?" Vegeta groaned.

"Yeah think happy thoughts Bulma, like smoked fish on Friday's" Raditz smiled.

"Hold on let's see if there's anything to be happy about?" Bulma checked her radar "Oh hey not too bad, we have two miles left" Bulma said getting ready to restart her bike.

"We're almost there, how come me and Sora ran nighty eight miles and you sat on your butt?" Vegeta growled "You're a lazy wench"

"I can't wait to get back in the water" Turtle smiled.

"Looks like dinner is on the way!" said a lion like being looking through his spy glass, licking his furry chops. The massive being stood in the way of the four, smiling with hunger "Hold it right there!" it said "Humans give me heart burn but I love Turtles, so hand it over or die"

"Are you sure it's not your weight that gives you heart burn" Vegeta smiled, looking at all the fat.

"S-Sora… you heard him, give him the Turtle… quick" Bulma shuddered, she froze as the brothers stuck their tongues out at the fat being.

"Oh well, a little heart burn never hurt anybody" laughed the beast.

"Heart attacks would beg to differ…" Vegeta pouted "Also, bringing back the Mohawk? Good for you"

"Prepare to die!" it yelled.

"You brats! You're going to get us killed, give it to him!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't care what the fat teddy bear says… no" Raditz said, holding onto the turtle.

"Are you out of you freaking mind!" Bulma yelled.

"And are you not so annoying!? No wonder Whinny the Pooh wants us dead, he can't handle all your shrieking" Vegeta snapped, sticking his tongue out at Bulma.

"You won't hold onto my food, not for long" it took out its large sword, ready to cut down the boy for his remarks. Bulma turned her bike around and put the peddle to the metal.

"I think you better hop down" Raditz suggested, when seeing Turtle's shocked face, he jumped back dodging the large blade "Whoa!" Raditz put the Turtle down, looking at the bear man thing "It's just you and me now"

"Aw you think your cute don't ya, monkey boys" said the bear with the Russian accent "you should've saved your skin when you had the chance!" roared the bar swiping his sword, Raditz dodging as if it was a game. Raditz dodged the blade and leaped over the ginger bear many times, enjoying himself while doing so.

"Ya missed me!" Raditz giggled "Over here bear breath" he sniggered behind the large being.

"Forget about them Turtle, let's get out of here!" Bulma shouted to the turtle, the girl frozen in fear.

"I like you kid, too bad you have to die!" the bear swung his sword once again, Raditz disappeared only to reappear standing on the blade, pointing behind the bear.

"Over here ya ginger junky" Vegeta jumped onto the bears snout as it looked to were Raditz was pointing, getting into stance ready for a punch "One" he got his body ready "Two" the tailed boy aimed right in between the eyes "Three!" Vegeta punched so hard the bear beast fell backwards, blood streaming from its nose.

"Yay! that was fun" Raditz smiled, standing next to his brother "Well that's that" Raditz high fived his brother, both their tails swaying around one another.

"Yeah… sure, whatever you say kid" Bulma stuttered.

"Are you ok?" Raditz asked, kneeling down to Turtle.

"Yes, I am thanks to you and your brother" Turtle smiled.

"So some creatures think you edible?" Vegeta questioned, smiling at the sea mammal.

"Huh!? Oh no our flesh is much too tough and poisonous; you'd puke" Turtle lied.

"Some people will eat anything, not me though… and I always prefer quality, you aren't my type" Vegeta picked up the Turtle and put him on his back "Sora I shall give you a break, this'll be a good work out for me"

"You ready guys?" Bulma said starting her bike.

"Off to the sea!" Raditz yelled, running down the road, Vegeta not far behind him with Turtle and Bulma. It barely took them long to reach their destination, when the boys heard their names as well as 'here we are, we found it' from the blue haired woman's mouth they paused.

"Huh? Huh, oh wow! No way!" Raditz smiled running towards the waters "Look we're here! We're here!" he laughed, looking at the endless abyss of blue "Wow its so big! And beautiful! And blue!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious" even Vegeta had to admit, he did love the sea. Mostly because it was blue "that's the sea huh? Not bad… smells pretty salty, guess that's what you meant by salt water"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bulma looked at the blue waters, smiling as a wave crashed against a rock causing some seagulls to fly away.

"It's incredible, I never dreamed a place like this existed" Raditz put the Turtle down, smelling the salty air happily.

"I've been wondering about it too, it's been so long thanks for bringing me back" Turtle smiled, watching the seagulls fly away.

"No problem, boy it sure was a lot of fun" Raditz smiled.

"Don't mention it" Vegeta scoffed. Glaring at Bulma's yawn.

"Well I better get back" the Turtle started moving towards the water.

"You sure do have a great home Turtle" Raditz smiled, his tail waving carelessly against the breeze.

"I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you, thank you" the Turtle smiled, going into the waters.

"Anytime!" Raditz smiled, waving the Turtle goodbye.

"Can you wait here? I have a gift for you, for all you've done for me" the Turtle said, looking abck at the three.

"if it's a bug you can forget it" Vegeta growled.

"A gift?" Raditz said curiously.

"What kinda gift could a turtle have huh?" Bulma said, Vegeta started wishing it was tape to shut her up.

"I'll be back soon" Turtle smiled as he swam away.

"It's not a stupid shell is it? hey hold on! Oh" she said as she saw him go under the surface "He's gone"

"Probably from all your whining" Vegeta said, sitting down. Raditz ran into the water, investigating the cold blue sea "Sora! wait for me you hedgehog!" Vegeta followed his brother, the fur on his tail frizzed at the sudden coldness but his face didn't change at all.

"What you doing there kid, You'll get all that hair wet" Bulma said walking towards the boy.

"Ew yucky! This water tastes as salty as it smells!" Raditz said spitting out the water he had put in his mouth.

"Sora your foolishness knows no bounds, most things we eat taste how it smells… have I and your hunting taught you nothing?" Vegeta scoffed.

"What about you? Try some for yourself!" Raditz dared "Bet I can drink more than you!"

"You're on Hedgehog head!" Vegeta yelled, his tail slashing the blue water.

* * *

Far away with the blue imp midget, Emperor Pilaf was sitting on a large white hoarse even though a pony would've been better for him. The people were all bowing to him, chanting 'hail Pilaf, hail Pilaf, hail Pilaf' the Emperor felt so darn happy. Suddenly it all faded back into his mind as he held the first star ball (I might get the numbers mixed up… sorry)

"Emperor Pilaf! Emperor Pilaf!" Shu yelled as he and Mai ran into the room, bursting open the door.

"Ah, spit it out" Pilaf walked towards the two, not caring for how tired they looked "Did you get the DragonBall?"

"It's like this… there was a slight problem with the information sire" Mai started, Pilaf glared his eyes at her.

"And?" Pilaf ordered.

"It was bogus! We nearly got killed by a pack of freakishly large wolves!" Mai shouted.

"Y-Yeah and our plane crashed because some kids broke our plane!" Shu shouted in terror.

"Silence! I'm sick of your lame excuses! You will go back out there and you'll bring me that DragonBall if it's the last thing you do!" Pilaf yelled.

"Sir!" the two shouted, saluting to their leader. A childish green Dinosaur phone machine walked towards Pilaf, the actual phone ring. Catching their attention. Pilaf picked up the phone.

"Hello?... what's that you say?... You're kidding! And where is it?... I see, well done!" Pilaf hung up the phone, smiling "We're in luck! It appears an old hermit has it and nobody has come to collect it yet, and it's completely unguarded!" Pilaf smiled.

"Does he have any wolves?" Shu asked.

"No you dunder head he lives on an island in the middle of the sea wolves don't go there" Pilaf scoffed.

"Well we better be careful, it could be another Bum Steer" Mai said, watching her tiny lord.

"Never mind that, just go get me that DragonBall!" the tiny Emperor of two people yelled.

"Yes sir" the two bowed and sped off towards their ship, surprised to see the blue imp following them.

"Sire, you've never come with us before?" Mai said forgetting he was there when they got their first ball.

"You keep screwing up! I can't trust you two on your own anymore" Pilaf said, glaring his beady black spots in a large oval white abyss for eyes at them.

"Engaging thrusters" Shu said as the ship immerged from the tower as the ceiling opened up like an orange "Hello ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts and keep your arms 'n' legs inside the vehicle" Shu said.

"it's too narrow!" Pilaf said, face against a window.

"Yeah it's way too stuffy" Mai added.

"It wouldn't be but there's one to many in here" Shu's eyes slowly pointed at Pilaf, getting his point across.

"What did you say?" Pilaf dared, glaring at the dog.

"I said I read you loud and clear" Shu corrected, picking up the pace.

* * *

"I love the sea; it really calms me down… I get so relaxed" Bulma smiled, drawing in the sand with a stick.

"Yeah, you're not complaining nearly as much" Vegeta smirked, poking a crab.

"Hey, what's that? Whatever it is it's moving towards us?" Bulma said looking at the figure in the distance.

"It's Turtle! And somebody on his back?" Raditz said, poking his head up from under the water.

"Wow, it's like you have super vision. That's pretty cool Sora" Bulma smiled.

"Turtle! Over here!" Raditz waved.

"Doesn't he realise they're the only ones on the beach?" the old man muttered to himself.

"Ahoy there! Sorry I kept you waiting, I had to get my master" Turtle smiled.

"Man check that guy out" Bulma said.

"Pretty hard not to… he's the opposite of Sora, and I can smell something nasty about him as well" Vegeta frowned.

"Well hello there, kids" said the old man, waving a little.

"Hey, welcome ashore" Bulma said "Neat shirt"

"I want to thank you three for returning my turtle to me" the man said, smiling.

"It's our pleasure" Raditz smiled.

"The only pleasure was me punching an over grown teddy bear" Vegeta snorted.

"I'm Roshie the Turtle Hermit" Roshie said, hopping of his turtle.

"A Turtle Hermit?" Bulma said.

"Which one of these three helped you?" asked the old man to his aquatic mammal.

"Those two boys there" Turtle said, pointing his flipper at them. The old man walked up to them, smiling a little.

"You two are very brave, for your gratitude I shall bestow a gift upon both of you" Roshie said.

"You hear that guys?" Bulma said.

"How do you function? He's right in our face how did we not hear him?" Vegeta growled. The old man walked towards the water, getting into an odd position pointing at the ocean.

"Come Magic Carpet!" the old man yelled.

"Magic carpet!?" Bulma gasped, pulling a happy face.

"What in the world is a magic carpet?" Raditz and Vegeta asked in unison.

"What's a magic carpet? It's a carpet you sit on and you can fly anywhere around the world" Bulma smiled "They're not real though, at least I don't think they are"

"Umm master Roshie, you took the Magic Carpet to the cleaners remember?" Turtle said.

"I knew it, they're not real" Bulma said.

"Wench the turtle just said it's at the cleaners… you're supposed to be smart, why so are you so suddenly dumb?" Vegeta growled.

"The other option is The Flying Nimbus but am I really able to part with it?" he said stroking his white beard. He snapped his fingers with a smile "Why not? If you can ride it, it's yours" the man pointed his staff out at sea once more "Come to me! Flying Nimbus!"

"He's strange?" Vegeta said.

"Not strange… he's nuts" Bulma corrected.

"Now where is that cloud?" Roshie asked, listening for a whistling sound. "Ah ha! There it is" the old man smiled as the golden cloud came into view "Ain't she a beauty" Roshie smiled as the cloud flew around them.

"Wow Bulma check it out! Pretty neato yeah?" Raditz smiled.

"Even I'm interested in this 'Nimbus' cloud" Vegeta admitted, watching it fly around.

"Yeah, how strange"

"Don't be afraid of her, she's as sweet as candy" Roshie smiled.

"Wow" Raditz wondered around the lovely cloud "It's so gold and puffy, can I have a taste?"

"Ya don't eat it ya little baboon!" Roshie slightly yelled.

"What does it do?" Bulma asked.

"If you manage to sit on it, it can fly you wherever you want" the hermit said, looking at the girl.

"Why didn't you use it to come here?" Vegeta asked, confused as the master shrugged.

"No way there's gatta be a catch, you wouldn't just give something like this away… somethings wrong with it, isn't there?" Bulma said.

"What? No, there's nothing wrong with this cloud" Roshie said, looking back at his cloud.

"Hey, can I try to ride it now?" Raditz asked, smiling at the Turtle Hermit. Vegeta just watched, not exactly sure if the old man was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah sure, but I warn you, you must be pure of heart to ride this cloud" the master warned, Raditz looked at the master confused?

"and why is that?" Vegeta questioned.

"If you're not pure of heart it won't let you on, its picky that way" the hermit explained.

"Wow!" Raditz smiled, excited for the Nimbus to fly him somewhere "I've always wanted to fly"

"Let an old man show you how it's done" the proud master Roshie said. The old man jumped over the cloud intending to sit on it, and with a **THUD** he fell straight through the golden cloud, falling onto his back.

"Are you ok?" Turtle asked, ignoring Bulma's and Vegeta's laughter "You must've done something naughty"

"Umpf, be quiet" Roshie pouted.

"Wow, my turn!" Raditz jumped onto the cloud, putting up two fingers making the peace sign "Believe it! I'm a cloud master now!"

"If you can do such a thing then so can I!" Vegeta jumped onto the cloud, tapping the fluffy thing *She is pretty solid to me?* "It seems I am more pure than the old man, how interesting"

"We did it, we did it we really did it yeah!"

"They did it master" the Turtle stuttered, watching them chant over the cloud.

"I'll be darned, there goes my cloud" the master said in surprise *I never expected two children to be that pure of heart, even more so than me, especially the flame headed one. He seemed a bit meaner than the hedgehog boy*

* * *

Far away over the seas, Emperor Pilaf and his gang were flying towards the master's island, keeping a sharp look out for it. Pilaf was starting to get annoyed by Shu's constant humming.

"Shut up Shu and pay attention" the little blue imp ordered.

"sorry sire" he said as he stopped "Any sign of the island?"

"Negative" Mai said, looking through her binoculars.

"hey there it is take her down" Pilaf said, spotting the island.

"Right away sire" Shu said, starting to move the plane towards the little island.

"AAAAhhhhhh!" they screamed as they sort of crash landed into the water, gliding towards the shore.

"Wow nice house for a turtle hermit" Mai said jumping out of the plane.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's hiring?" Shu questioned.

"Shut up you imbecile, let's get on with it" Pilaf said, glaring at the pink house "Just get that DragonBall and don't you dare screw up"

"Yes sir" said the two agents, when Pilaf said 'Follow me' they all ran into the house.

"Telegram" Pilaf said, holding where his nose should be "Hello! Special delivery, Telegram! is anybody home?" the two agent's anime fainted, both unsure what he was doing "Good the place is empty"

"I've got a great idea, let's just break in" Shu said, wondering why they hadn't done so in the first place.

"I like your style Shu, but when in the presence of a brilliant mind there is little need for brute force" Pilaf said, thinking on what to do "Now where did I put that thing?" he questioned himself, the little imp sat down and took off his shoe, finding nothing in there. He moved his hat revealing his bold head, then took out what looked like survival knife kit (I actually don't know what it's called) "Ah here it is" he pressed a button letting out a knife like blade "My universal key can undo any lock" he said while doing the door lock undone "See?" he turned the knob and pulled "Hey what's the deal?" he continued to pull but to no avail.

"Look Emperor, this window was open the whole time" Shu said, standing next to Mai inside the house.

"I'll open the door. Wait" Mai said, not bothered by Pilaf's stunned face.

* * *

Both Vegeta and Raditz were having the time of their lives on the Nimbus cloud, laughing, doing loops, zig zagging in the sky and above the blue ocean. Even having her glide along the surface, letting the two surf the waves. After flying over the mountains they stopped in front of Turtle, Bulma and the old man.

"Wow is great! Thanks we love it!" the two tailed boys smiled.

"You two fly that thing like you've had it your whole lives" the turtle hermit awed.

"Well it's a she not an it" Vegeta corrected, patting the Nimbus "Gratitude to you Nimbus" Raditz laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head (Goku styled smile) "See you later" Vegeta smiled as his brother started the Nimbus off again.

"Yo hey! What about me? Aren't you going to give me a gift too?" Bulma selfishly said.

"Say, did this young lady help you as well Turtle?" the master asked.

"Uh no just the boys, she wanted to give me to a bear to be eaten" the Turtle said looking at his master.

"Hey what about the sea water I gave you!" Bulma snapped.

"Hmm, I'll have to side with Turtle on this one… but I could be persuaded to change my mind" a light shined of his sunglasses, he stroked his beard and thought of something "For instance… you could let me see your underwear"

"You wanna see my…" Bulma gasped and blushed.

"Master! What're you doing!" Turtle said, blushing as well, as the wind gushed past them.

"You can't be serious!" Bulma yelled. Roshie nodded while laughing.

"Please master have you forgotten the code? This is wrong!" Turtle complained.

"Oh hush up will ya? Can't a master take a break from training and have a little bit of fun!" the hermit yelled.

"Now I understand why you couldn't ride your cloud…" Turtle sighed, leaning on his fin and looking away.

"Bite your tongue!" Roshie yelled.

"This can't be happening… this is so embarrassing; I can't believe I'm doing this" she tugged her pink dressing gown in embarrassment, blushing at the master. She grabbed the sides of her dress and pulled them up "Ta Da!" she yelled not knowing she had no underwear on (even though that's impossible believe it or not) the master snapped his stick, looking at the sight. The poor Turtle was too shocked to look away, getting an eye full of Bulma's ICandy.

"Oh my eyes! I think im goin' blind!" the master chuckled,

"Serves you right" the Turtle stuttered.

"Alright, so where's my gift at" Bulma asked, her blush fading away.

"Oh the gift, right" he scratched his head, trying to think of one *I have one in mind… I could give her the, ah no the wheels fell off… well how about the?* Bulma suddenly noticed something around his neck.

"Never mind! Never mind! know what I want!" she yelled in delight.

"Ya do?" the hermit questioned. "What?" he asked.

"That! I want that!" Bulma shouted pointing at the three starred ball around his neck "That thing right there that's hanging around your neck!"

"You sure you want this old thing?" he said as he took it off "I found it washed up on my Island a long time ago"

"Oh it's beautiful" she sighed *the three-star ball, I can't believe it* "Hey! Goku! Sora! Come here I've got something to show you!"

"What is it wench? If it's another shell then shoo… me and Sora are very much enjoying Nimbus, she's even faster than your bike contraption" Vegeta scoffed.

"What is it?" Raditz asked.

"Look it's another DragonBall" Bulma smiled, showing the two boys the small ball.

"It sure is, the three starred DragonBall… we only need three more already" Vegeta smiled, holding the ball.

"Our fourth DragonBall" Bulma smiled.

"A Dragon-What did ya call it?" Roshie questioned.

"Aren't you glad we helped the turtle now Bulma?" Raditz grinned "It payed off pretty nicely"

"I sure am Sora, you two were so right! Just three more then wish time!" Bulma smiled.

"What? That thing grants wishes?" *I could've got some Hub movies*

"What an interesting first day, this'll be a breeze" Vegeta smiled.

"Thanks so much, you're a generous old man we love our gifts!" Bulma praised.

"I never said you could have the ball" Roshie stated.

"But you said you'd give me a gift, Pleeeease" Bulma pleaded "Aw come on" Bulma lifted her skirt flashing her bare skin at the hermit a couple of times.

"ah I give up! Take the ball take it!" he shouted, blood streaming from his nose.

"How Vulgar!" Vegeta grunted in disgust, ignoring Bulma's little dance of praise. Bulma sat on her bike, revving the engine. They said their goodbyes and set off once again *I tell ya, kids today are like piranhas! I was lucky to get out of there with my staff and sandals!*

It wasn't long for them to arrive back at the dome like house, Bulma got off her bike and headed inside.

"I didn't think it'd be this easy, only three more DragonBalls… I guess it was meant to be kiddos" Bulma said.

"Wow, Grampa should see us now Goku" Raditz smiled, jumping onto his back, patting Nimbus "Thanks Nimbus"

"Indeed, he would be proud of us both… I'm sure he's smiling down at us right now" Vegeta smiled.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaahh!" Bulma screamed. both boys suddenly looked at the house as they heard the sound.

"Hold on Bulma we're coming!" Raditz shouted running into the house.

"What do you mean we? Hey Sora! Wait up!" Vegeta ran after his brother into the house "What's the problem wench, Byakua can give it a few words"

"My underwear was here on the floor… I'm afraid to look…" Bulma shuddered, feeling around her nether regions through her gown.

"That's the reason? It couldn't have been that bad… plus how did you not notice? The air is cold against the skin when you move fast enough and that bike was not slow" Vegeta said, watching her curiously *Oh yeah she flashed at that old man, Sora took of her underwear so the Hermit saw… whatever that was, heh, looks like I will get quite a show indeed*

"They're not there!" Bulma shouted in fright. *that means the old man, the beach, oh boy*

"oh is that all? Well that's alright that's where I put 'em" Raditz smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

"what're you talking about?" Bulma said, her face going red like a tomato.

"After I took them off this morning" Raditz said, still smiling.

"I should've smoked a snake; this is too good to watch" Vegeta smiled.

"Are you saying you took my underwear off while sleeping this morning? HUH?" Bulma glared daggers at the long haired boy.

"I sure did" Raditz said.

"These underwear!?" she grinded out.

"Yep they're the ones" Raditz stopped smiling after he heard an odd **CLICK** , he looked to see Bulma grabbing a bigger version of a shooty thing he had seen.

"What're you doing wench?" Vegeta stood next to his brother, not having seen a gun before. Bulma growled and fired the Machine Gun at the two. The two jumped around, although the bullets didn't hurt them like it would a normal person they still felt like standing on a plug. You ever done that? Its hurts like hell.

* * *

Back on Roshie's island the Pilaf gang was searching throughout Roshie's house.

"This is disgusting" Mia shuddered, closing the fridge.

"Darn it where is that DragonBall?" Pilaf questioned.

"I haven't found any DragonBalls up here sire!" Shu shouted, running downstairs.

"It's not downstairs either?" Pilaf said.

"It's not in the kitchen, that's for sure" Mai said, walking over to the smaller two "It's possible somebody could've tipped him off"

"could be… wait here" Pilaf said running outside towards a crocodile bathing on a sunbed "Hey there, nice day isn't it?"

"eh?" the groggy croc said after waking up. After a **CLACK** a blade came from Pilaf's little key contraption, scaring the Croc.

"You better tell me what I want to know or I'll make a green handbag out of you" Pilaf warned.

"Ok" the croc complied.

"Where did this 'Roshie the Turtle Hermit' go?" Pilaf asked.

"Master Roshie? He's right there buddy" the scared Croc said pointing behind the imp.

"Huh? Ah, Shu! Mai!" he called, watching the Hermit return home.

"What is it?" Mai questioned.

"Keep me covered" Pilaf said, shaking behind the two.

"I don't think we've met, hi" Roshie said, looking at the two, no wait… three.

"Hi, now hand it over, the DragonBall" Pilaf demanded.

"What ball?"

"Yeah good try needle nose" Shu insulted.

"You heard the man, cough it up" Mai ordered.

"Dragon… oh yeah, I just gave it to a pretty girl on the beach" Roshie said, looking at the dog *is that a dog in a ninja outfit, Naruto fan or what?*

"Are you kidding?" Pilaf said in disbelief.

"No, she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave it to her, she was nuts about some crazy wish" Roshie said calmly.

"doesn't sound good…" Shu said, earning a slap from Pilaf.

"I want to know where that girl is" Pilaf demanded.

"I don't know, I just said goodbye to her-" the hermit got cut off by the imp.

"Come on she couldn't have gotten far!" Pilaf said, pointing at the plane "Come on!" they climbed into the plane, Pilaf stared into the ocean blue "Engaging amphibious mode" the plane suddenly turned into a submarine like machine "Uh hello, yoo hoo, could you give us a little push?"

"anything to get you off my island your blue faced dwarf" Roshie sighed, walking behind the ship.

"Hurry up!" Pilaf yelled.

"Yeah, yeah keep your hat on" Master Roshie said, standing behind the ship. The master banged it with his staff causing a hole, bear in mind it wasn't possible by accident, and laughed a little at it "Bye!" (can't spell the other thing, Bomboiaje?) he smiled watching it swim away after a small push "Enjoy the bottom of the sea! Those three deserve the hole I put in their side, too bad, it was a nice plane too"

"Shu step on it we're going to slow!" Pilaf yelled, not knowing the ship was taking in water fast.

"Aye aye sir!" Shu said.

* * *

"And presto" Bulma smiled as she pressed a button, making the whole house suddenly shrink into a capsule "Now that's what I call house cleaning"

"It wouldn't have needed cleaning if YOU HADN'T SHOT US!" Vegeta shouted.

"Yeah! Don't scare me like that Bulma" Raditz said, picking bullets out his mane.

"Ok, I'll warn ya next time" Bulma said, putting the capsule in her pocket "I guess we both have to take the flying Nimbus, it'll be faster"

"Wench you just shot two kids, no way she'll let you on" Vegeta said.

"Goku's right… didn't master Roshie say you had to be pure of heart to ride the Flying Nimbus?" Raditz questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am probably the purest person you know!" Bulma yelled.

"You're probably the most impure… you shot us! You were willing to leave us to the overweight teddy bear! Kill Turtle which would've cost us a DragonBall and you don't even seem to comprehend that we can hear! Stop repeating what others say dammit!" Vegeta shouted.

"What he said basically" Raditz said, looking at his angry brother "Go ahead, give it a try… but you'll probably fall straight through if Nimbus doesn't like you" Nimbus lowered herself after Raditz had finished. Bulma jumped but fell face first into the dirt, going right through the nimbus.

"And my point has officially been proven!" Vegeta laughed out.

"You can be so cold sometimes Goku" Raditz frowned.

"Deal with it" Vegeta glared.

"Grrr aw now my clothes are dirty! I didn't wanna ride the stupid cloud anyway!"

"If you didn't, why did you end up in the dirt where you belong wench? You're having a worse paddy then me or Sora when our food is stolen" Vegeta smirked, glaring down at the woman.

Raditz and Vegeta sat on Nimbus on their way down the road, Bulma not far behind them on her motorbike.

"Kinda slow huh?" Raditz said as he slowed Nimbus down so Bulma could catch up. Vegeta was taking a nap on the cloud, not that he would've cared.

"Oh shut up, nobody likes a show off ya know" Bulma glared.

* * *

Back on Pilaf's ship.

"Hey there's that smell again?" Shu said.

"Yeah it smells toxic?" Mai agreed.

"Well whoever smelt it dealt it" Pilaf said forgetting the wind he passed in his castle the other day "Right Shu?"

"Yes sire…" Shut frowned. Mai looked down to see water filling the ship, and soon the ship sank…

 _You wouldn't believe how long this has taken and how hard it is to keep Vegeta not only just existing in the story but his personality as well!_


	4. Oolong the Terrible

"Goku! Sora wait for me!" Bulma shouted driving after the Nimbus cloud while on her bike.

"Wooo! Ha ha this is awesome!" Raditz cheered.

"Pay attention to where you're going you're not invincible you know!" Bulma yelled "Waaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Bulma cried out as she road too quickly off a hill, falling onto the road at the bottom in a **THUD**.

"Wench we have no time for fooling around, get off your bottom and let's get on with it. the next ball isn't far from here" Vegeta scoffed, his tail twitching in aggravation.

"You ok?" Raditz asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok twerp?" she growled.

"I guess not?" Raditz looked at the ground, seeing one of the DragonBall's was glowing. He picked it up and smiled "Bulma look, the DragonBall is glowing" Bulma snatched the Ball and smiled, holding the glowing orb within her gloved hands.

"You know what this means don't you? The fifth ball must be really close" Bulma grinned.

"No duh" Vegeta growled *Honestly, this female never stops pointing out the obvious! Its so annoying and time wasting* "Then get up and let's go… oh, there's something up ahead"

"It's a village! Good eye kid" Bulma said as she got up.

"Do you think it's there?" Raditz asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Bulma said tapping Raditz on the head *I don't know which is better? Goku is probably gonna be attractive when he's older but he's such a jerk! Lil Sora is so cute and nice… both of them can fend for themselves and can defend me, but as they're opposites it is so hard to figure out which of them is better?* Bulma got onto her bike and sped towards the village, Vegeta and Raditz riding Nimbus just in front of her "I wonder where everybody is?" She asked as they entered the town "Let's see what the radar says… yep it says there's a DragonBall here alright… something's weird? It's too quiet, maybe this village has been deserted"

"No, we can smell people" Raditz said, looking around.

"Are you sure Sora? Seems like an old ghost town to me" Bulma said getting off her bike.

"Yeah, there are definitely people here" Vegeta said, looking around with his brother.

"If you say so" Bulma sighed, setting her motorbike up.

"Hello in there! Come on out" Raditz called, looking around (Just gonna say, I'm using kid Goku's voice for when Raditz speaks. Ya know when you've watched an anime so much you read a fanfic in their voice? Everybody will use kid Vegeta's voice, probably, maybe… but as we have never seen Rad as a kid, gatta improvise?)

"Hello! Is anyone home!" Bulma called out, wondering around.

"somebody just peaked at us from the window over there" Vegeta said, pointing to one of the houses.

"This is getting freaky" Bulma stated.

"yeah I gatta agree with you on that" Raditz agreed, his tail curling nervously "There must be some reason why they won't come out here and we're gonna find out" Raditz and Vegeta jumped off of Nimbus and walking to a house with the words 'Sherman Priest' written on the orange door.

"We know you're in there! Open up" Vegeta demanded as his brother knocked on the door.

"I hope they're not in some sort of trouble… also I doubt anyone will open the door if you demand it?" Bulma sighed, looking away from Vegeta.

"Silence Wench!" Vegeta growled out "If they don't open this door I'll cut it down with my Byakua" as he said that Raditz punched through the door "Good job Sora"

"Thanks Goku" Raditz smiled, bathing in the rare praise he got from his brother "That did the trick" Raditz opened the door with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ever considered using the handle?" Bulma started. Suddenly a man with an axe jumped down on them!

"Sora move your butt!" Vegeta shouted moving his brother out the way, getting a hard hit on the head. Bulma froze as the metal shattered like glass, and a small bump showed on the young boys head "Dammit it's like getting shot again! Ouch!" Bulma started screaming in terror "ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Oh no it's just as I feared… oh I should've known" said an old man, staring at the three. Raditz peaked his head to see a young girl doing the same over a couch *Is that a boy or a girl?* she wondered.

"What you do that for!" Vegeta grabbed his sword in anger, glaring daggers at the old man.

"I doubt that tickled" Raditz added, pulling out his power pole.

"Oh I'm so sorry mister Oolong I know it was foolish of me to attack you but I'd rather die than lose my daughter!" said the old man, getting into a pray position and bowing at the group "Please don't take her I'll do anything!"

"I think you got us mixed up with someone? My name's Sora, and that's Goku" Raditz said, while Vegeta pouted with his back to the old man.

"It's not him dad" say the young girl. Soon the villagers came rushing into the small house to meet the outsiders.

* * *

The young girl drenched a towel in water and laid it over Vegeta's bump "There ya go" she smiled *He has really odd hair*

"Careful!" Vegeta hissed.

"What a thick head" she said, tapping the boy's head.

"Yeah" the dad kinda laughed, a faint red tint showing on his cheeks.

"He could've been killed shame on you" Bulma scoffed.

"Says the woman who shot us with a damn machine gun or whatever you call it!" Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah that is a bit ironic for you to say that" Raditz agreed*

"Hush you" Bulma said.

"I thought he was Oolong, I was only trying to protect my daughter" said the man.

"Daughter?" Raditz questioned "Does that mean you're a girl?"

"No it means she's a dog, of course that is what it means you imbecilic twit!" Vegeta growled.

"I'll check" Raditz tapped her crotch region and smiled "Yep thought so, she's a girl!"

"Your stupidity amazes me… although if you didn't I probably would"

"Yeah and I doubt you need more bumps on your head otherwise you'll look like Mount Poazu" Raditz giggled, ignoring Vegeta's angered red face as well as the girls blushing cheeks. Bulma crab walked over to Raditz, for some reason she couldn't walk normally, and bashed him on the head "Ow what did you do that for!"

"Guess Einstein!" Bulma shouted not looking at their confused faces "So what does this Oolong dude do that makes everyone so afraid of him?"

"He's a blackness that has ascended over our village, a monster that treats us as his toys" he said as his girl ran over and hugged him while crying.

"That bad huh?" Vegeta said, growing curious.

"Yes" he agreed.

"How so?" Bulma asked.

"This monster has the power to Shapeshift! Instead of one nightmare we're cursed by many, we don't know his real identity we just know that he wants our daughters. The monster has kidnapped three girls from the village already… and yesterday he demanded my greatest fear. He wants my daughter Pochwompa…"

"Bully, maybe we can trap him when he comes back again" Raditz suggested.

"You're out of your mind he's bigger than this house! You don't get it do you he'd squash you like a little bug, there's no stopping that monster" he said almost crying "So tell us why have you three come here anyway?"

"I'll show you" Bulma smiled taking off her bag to show one of their Balls "We came to find a ball that matches this one"

"Yes, strange and beautiful but I've never seen anything like it" he said, looking at the orb.

"Well I have, young lady I have the matching one" said an old lady.

"I knew there was one here" Bulma smiled gleefully "Can I see it please?"

"Here it is" the lady said showing the ball.

"that must be the six-star ball" Bulma said, looking at the other orb "Will you give it to us?"

"I'm not going to give this ball away it's been in my family for generations" she declined.

"Well how about this for a deal. We get this Oolong character out of the picture, get your females back and return your village to its peaceful state if you give us that ball… do we have a deal old lady?" Vegeta said, walking up to the old woman.

"Now listen young man I may be old but I am not gullible" she said, looking at him dead in his obsidian coloured eyes "How could the three of you defeat Oolong?"

"Well Sora, Goku and I are quiet a team mam" Bulma smiled, then she looked at the brothers. Seeing Vegeta tap the woman's crotch, making Bulma anime faint.

"So you're a girl aren't you?" Vegeta said *I could've sworn this was a male?*

"Oh what a ronde boy" she blushed, Bulma scooted over and Slapped him over the head.

"Are you crazy! Stop doing that!" she shouted all up in his face.

"Say it don't spray it wench" Vegeta growled, wiping his face "I don't need a blue haired harpy up in my face"

"Do you think your two girls and that boy can really beat Oolong miss?" said a man, making Vegeta burst out laughing.

"Hey Sora! They think you're a female!" Vegeta yelled while laughing, rolling on the floor while holding his stomach.

"Shut up Goku I'm a boy just like you!" Raditz yelled back.

"Yeah we can. Goku might be a jerk but he packs a wallop, so does Sora even though he does look like a girl" Bulma sniggered.

"Do not!" Raditz pouted.

"I'm Bulma, I'm the brains of the outfit" she smiled.

"No she's not, she is as stupid as a boar!" Vegeta snapped, smiling evilly at her.

"Would you appreciate me apologising for hitting you?" said the father.

"Sure, whatever" Vegeta scoffed.

"There was a legend two boys would come to liberate our people but we thought it was just folk law" said a guy with an Australian, accent even though I'm sure Australia doesn't exist in DragonBall?

"Oh please it would be the answer to all of my prayers If you brought my baby back"

"Young men you have my blessing" said a man with an Indian thing on his head "Courage stands like a great monument among my people"

"I just thought of a great way to trap Oolong" Bulma grinned.

* * *

A few moments later Raditz was standing in a dress and his hair done up like Pochwompa's but the top was covered by a scarf "You look great kid; you'd be a real girl if you smiled!" Bulma grinned, watching Vegeta try to keep his laughter under control.

"There's nothing to smile about, can we come up with a different plan?" Raditz pouted, not liking the dress at all.

"Wow Sora you look like a really pretty girl" Pochwompa smiled.

"If I weren't your brother, I would be dying of laugher right now… or is it the other way around? I don't know" Vegeta shrugged.

"Now remember Sora don't blow your cover he has to thing you're Pochwompa" Bulma reminded him "You have to find out where the girls are, then do whatever you want"

"Alright, Alright, Alright I'll do it… but I'm not gonna like this one little bit" Raditz pouted. The ground started shaking, making Vegeta stand up and look outside.

"Ah its Oolong!" Shouted the father.

"If he makes that much commotion with each step then he needs a diet" Vegeta said, looking around. Oolong walked through the village, around 13foot tall, in a white suite and with flowers.

"Oolong's in the village and he's on his way here!" a man shouted.

"Make sure everybody gets in their houses!" Vegeta demanded, the man nodded and ran off "Go on Sora"

"Since you're the brains of this Outfit you're gonna help me. Right?" Raditz said as Bulma pushed him outside and shut the door "Darn"

"We'll be right here rooting for you Sora" Bulma smiled as she looked through the hole he made earlier "Ok kid show time, don't let him get a good look at your face and smile"

"Next time I'm making the plan" Raditz growled as he ran to, what he assumed to be, Oolong.

"Hello my little butter cup, I brought you some flowers. I hope you like them my dear" Oolong smiled.

"Oh Uh, I love flowers" Raditz said in the best girl voice he could muster *Damn this*

"Is that your rolling pin?" Oolong asked, looking at Raditz's PowerPole "And I see you've put on a little weight"

"Y-Yeah well look who's talking" Raditz said back, looking down away from the red giant.

"you little scamp! a little feisty today aren't we?" Oolong smiled.

"Sora damn you" Bulma whispered "Where did you learn how to act, if you don't buck up your ideas then you're gonna blow this thing big time"

"That's good I like feisty, I wouldn't change anything on you except that ugly scarf" Oolong grinned. *Uh oh* Raditz thought as he started shaking "You're trembling my dear" *That's because I really need to go to the bathroom* "You're scared? Well I get my feelings hurt when I get scared so no more!" Bulma screamed a bit when she saw Vegeta was gone, and she saw the giant turn into a man. "What do you think of this? Devilish, handsome? If you don't like it I can always change for you" he said in an uptight accent. Bulma stupidly grew hearts for eyes, staring at the man. She was standing right next to Raditz, smiling at him *she blew my cover!* Raditz thought.

"Well hello their stranger, my names Bulma and I don't think we've met" she smiled greatly.

"My, can such beauty be real? You must be a dream" Oolong said, looking at Bulma blush.

"Nope I'm all" Bulma ripped her jacket open to show off her breast which were behind her white shirt "Woman" he started to blush, imagining he was squeezing her breasts *imagine if I had a woman like that… ooohoho. Yes, she is a delicious catch if I ever saw one. But what about Pochwompa?* "So when're you gonna kidnap me sir and take me away?" *I can't just leave Pochwompa but I'd be crazy to leave a girl like that! Pochwompa of the new girl, Pochwompa or the new girl… Pochwompa of the, where'd she go?* he started looking around to find out where his 'girl' had gone? Only to see her take a leek on a tree… *what?* he thought as he walked towards him/her *Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? This must be some mistake; it can't be* he took a peek and to his horror saw what made Raditz a boy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaahaaaaaaa! I've been deceived, you're not Pochwompa!" he yelled.

"What gave me away? It was my tail wasn't it?" Raditz said looking at his tail snake through the air.

"If there is one thing I will not tolerate it is deception!" he shouted in rage and in a **KABOOK** he turned into a large bull.

"That is one big cow" Vegeta mocked, sitting in the tree, watching it all with glee "Wench you screwed this up so don't you dare blame us later!" he smiled at her angered face.

"I am not a cow I am a Bull; can't you see the difference?" Oolong said in an Italian or Spanish accent "And I am a pretty mean one too"

"Whoa what happened to my polite, handsome gentle man with the really expensive trench coat?" Bulma muttered to herself. She went inside to escape Vegeta's mocking glare, not even thinking this situation was mostly her fault "This is just too weird"

"That's how he gets to you, he changes into the one thing you want most and in your case that was a man! You should be ashamed of yourself" the man rightly said, looking at Bulma's horrified face "The good thing is I don't think he want's Pochwompa anymore, he wants to marry you instead"

"You'll make a nice bride Bulma" Pochwompa smiled.

"What kinda girl do you think I am? I'm not getting married to a Bull and that's final!" Back outside Raditz and Vegeta were staring down the bull. Neither were moving, both boys in their stances while Oolong kept his horns pointing at them "Sora the plans off kiddo time to take the Bull by the horns! Also nice to see you doing something for once Goku!"

"You're unbelievable! You're the one who messed up the plan you foolish wench! Next time stay out of it!" Vegeta yelled as Raditz threw the clothes off, revealing his black and white Gi.

"Now we'll see just how tough you really are!" Raditz smiled, looking at the Bull happily.

"Say your prayers Chico your time has come!" Oolong laughed "You've reached the end of the road there Mohasco" (I really can't spell Spanish, Italian, Latin or whatever he said?)

"Smile" Vegeta and Raditz said as they pulled funny faces at the beast.

"What are you loco kids, there is still a way you can save yourselves" he warned.

"Forget it Bully, come on let's go!" Raditz shouted, holding his PowerPole tightly.

"So be it! a monkey boy Barito sounds yummy to me!"

"Look!" Vegeta shouted pointing his sword at the Bull "Unlike these people we're not scared of you!" Vegeta smiled, glaring daggers.

"Haven't you noticed! You are a Cucaracha with a stick while I am a massive Bull!"

"I don't care what you are, give those girls back now!" Raditz demanded.

"I will be back!" he shouted after he looked at the clock and ran away. Vegeta looked at the clock as well *I smell something fishy going on, or should I say porky?*

"Come back here and fight!" Raditz yelled going after the Bull, Vegeta in tow. The two boys ran out the village and looked around, seeing a pig in an army outfit shaking against the red painted wooden wall "Excuse me, a large Bull just came barrelling through here… did you see where it went?" Raditz asked.

"There" the pig said, pointing past him watching Raditz run that way.

"This is the 100% me. Surprisingly a handsome guy like me has trouble getting girls that's why I transform. The art of transformation and should only be used in serious situations, in my case I was being dodged by girls left and right with my cute an' cuddly appearance. But since my shape shifting school all that's changed, the problem is I can only hold a shape for five minutes that's why I had to run away from those kids!" he said not knowing Vegeta was just behind the wall *Who explains everything like that? He must be related to the wench or something, I knew she was a pig*

* * *

"So you say he ran away?" said the father as he looked out the door.

"Yeah he ran away and the boys went after him" Bulma said.

"Remarkable, what extraordinary boys" he complimented.

"Those two'll chase him a hundred miles if they have to" she said, still looking for them.

"Wow maybe it's the legend after all?" he said.

"Hey yo Oolong I know you're out there, show yourself!" Raditz shouted looking and wondering around.

"Couldn't find him huh?" the pig smirked, looking at Raditz shake his head *What a lot of hair, geez what happened to that kid? Did he fall in a batch of hair growing gel? I could do with that actually*

"Hey everybody he ran away! He might just be hiding though so keep an eye out!" Raditz called "Where'd Goku go?" he wondered. *Ok time for round two, I gatta be careful though or that kid could ruin a good thing! If I wanna keep these simpletons in line, I'll need to come up with something fierce* Oolong thought. He snuck back towards the entrance, keeping a look out for the boys "hmm, I guess he is gone" Raditz sighed.

"Looking for me kid? Did you really think I would run away?" Oolong said, looking like Optimus Prime was on a cooking show "You look a little timid this time, well your lucky tiny tot because I'm feeling generous. I was gonna dump you in this hot soup and eat you like a dumpling… if you leave the town now I'll spare you"

"I think I'll stay, I have to find my brother anyways?" Raditz said, staring Oolong down "You wouldn't be able to eat me, there's no way you can"

"Yes I can-ooooh!" he cried out as his thumb got into the boiling liquid, making him drop it "Look what you made me do!"

"What're you talking about? I didn't make you do anything" Raditz stated calmly.

"Ok you little runt, I was going to let you go as I'm not like the other cowards but to destroy-ooaaah!" he shouted as a young boy snuck up behind him and slingshot a rock to his head.

"You know you've got a real little monster on your hands their lady!" Oolong shouted rubbing his head "As I was saying?"

"You were just saying you were going to destroy me?" Raditz said.

"Oh yeah that's right thanks kid"

"You're not as strong as you say you are if a mere pebble can harm you" Vegeta said showing up out of nowhere "I heard you talking from behind the fence"

"Listen I am the fiercest and most impolite warrior on the face of this Earth!" Oolong yelled.

"And yet this form will only hold up for a minute or two" Vegeta sighed "You shouldn't talk out loud, it's very foolish and anybody could hear you… Pig"

"I doubt you have any power at all" Raditz added with a large smile.

"oh yeah? What makes you two think you're a match for me!" he yelled *Dammit why did I say everything like that?*

"We learned Karate from our Grampa" the two said in unison "But seriously you are a pig" Vegeta added.

"Karate huh? If you're any good at Karate you can break these bricks with one hand" Oolong said putting a couple of bricks in front of them.

"Oh Yeah? I can break them with just my tail, watch!" Vegeta scoffed as he pushed his tail through his bricks like a knife through butter, although it stung a bit.

"i'll do it with my finger cuz that look like it hurt" Raditz said as he broke his stack with one finger.

"you know people who can do that!" He suddenly changed into a bat and flew away "Later sucker!"

"Hey Sora! Goku! Don't just stand there go after him! If he gets away, we'll never find out where the girls are!" Bulma shouted.

"Wench get off your butt and help us then!" Vegeta yelled "Nimbus!" he called, the two brothers jumping onto her "Ok Nimbus, follow that bat!" she complied and flew after Oolong.

"Good luck" Bulma said to herself.

"Incredible" said the father of Pochwompa "It's our legend that an evil monster-"

"would be toppled by boys who could dance on clouds" the old lady with the ball finished.

* * *

"That kid was a real pain" Oolong panted "Good thing he can do all that and doesn't know how to fly!" he laughed.

"Hey Oolong!" Raditz waved, looking at the bat's freaked out face "Hello!"

"Where do you think you're going without a goodbye!" Vegeta added, smiling wildly at the bat as if he were prey. Oolong transformed into a rocket and blasted away.

"So long sucka!" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" the boys yelled together as they went after him. They manoeuvred through the mountains and as Oolong grew tired the two boys and their cloud didn't. Oolong flew up, with the brother close on his rockety tail. "We're gaining on you Oolong!" Raditz cheered with his Brother, both enjoying this a lot "I won't allow you to get away! Your times up anyway!" Vegeta yelled.

"Huh? Of crap he's right my five minutes are up!" he cried as he turned back into a pig man "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Oolong cried as he plummeted towards the closing in ground "I'm not ready to die!" just the Raditz grabbed his hand, holding him while they were on the Nimbus.

"That's because you haven't been good" Raditz said.

"And who the heck are you, my physicist?" Oolong panted. Vegeta drove Nimbus towards the ground, dropping the pig off in the middle of the village.

"Well, Porky what do you have to say for yourself?" Bulma said.

"An apology would be best" Raditz smiled.

"Alright then, I'm sorry" Oolong apologised, looking at the ground.

"I can't believe all of us are scared of that pig" said a very elderly man.

"Where's my granddaughter and the rest of the girls?" said the lady with the DragonBall.

"They're home…" he sighed.

"Whatcha mean?" said one man.

"Listen pal your reign of terror if over, kapeesh, so tell us" Bulma growled.

"Ha! If he wasn't tied up you'd be hiding inside with your tail between your legs, oh wait you have no tail… but you'd still by cowering away" Vegeta laughed, tapping the pig man on the head "Spill the beans, or I'll have to spill your insides"

"Goku!" Raditz snapped "That's gross and mean!"

"What? I'm bluffing you long haired idiot!" Vegeta yelled back. The whole town walked Oolong out, Vegeta and Raditz holding onto his leash which was tied around Oolong's waist. "Don't think of turning into a bug because I'll squash you" Vegeta warned "I'm not bluffing; you better not lead us somewhere with a trap. Because I'll find your house on my own and smash it"

"Where is your little shack?" asked father.

"Well there's my 'little shack' for you, old man" Oolong said pointing at a mansion.

"Awesome, you don't see houses like that everyday do ya?" Bulma said admiring it greatly.

"how'd you get such a big place?" Raditz asked. Vegeta for some reason felt a bit strange about it *Why do I feel as if I belong in a Palace? Strange…*

"Well it wasn't easy kiddo I had to rip off a lot of people" Oolong sighed.

"Are you proud of that?" Raditz asked.

"My flower I'm coming for you!" said a guy that must've been a father. Everybody ran into the building into a room, surprised to see all three having the time of their lives.

"Hi girls" Oolong said, looking at the enjoy themselves.

"Hi snuckems" said 'Alexi' as she continued her Yoga. Soon all the girls started demanding things like Hair Dryers, Lipstick, Nail polish and many things.

"I took them to do my cooking but all these girls do is lay around and keep asking for stupid things take them off my hands pretty please" Oolong pleaded.

"Spoilt brats" Vegeta scoffed.

"Well this belongs to you three now" The lady handed Bulma her DragonBall, smiling at her Granddaughters safety *just two more to go!* Bulma smiled.

* * *

 _Hello! Surprisingly this only took today? But it did take around 5hours and my back is dying!_

"Hey! Its me Sora and I'm here to say hi to all of you! We're really enjoying your support during our story, hopefully we'll make it up to DB Super! We need suggestions for new Saiyan's, Kakarot will be taking Goku's place obviously but then who's taking my place? We need your guys' help! You can ask for your OC if ya wanna, we'd be delighted to have you guys join in the fun!"

"Sora who the hell are you talking to!"

"Sorry Goku, just breaking the 4th wall! Bye bye guys, see you next time in **Yamcha The Desert Bandit**!"


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

I'm terribly sorry for the long delay's. my computer is drowning in problems and I have lost access to YouTube. Recently I found a way around this so there is a chance I can get a new chapter up this week or next week. Terribly sorry, please forgive me taking so long… i really hope you can all stick with me in these hard times, and i am doing all i possibly can to fix the damage. please try to understand my dilemma.


	6. Yamcha the Desert Bandit

_Yamcha the Desert Bandit is here! I am really enjoying this, but what am I gonna do for DBZ? It's going to be mega complicated that's a start… I'm extremely sorry guys but my computer is really bad and my mom won't pay for an Anti-virus thing, so it'll always be late. And I would like to thank Anon for his lovely comment. I understand it is a little weird calling Vegeta – Goku, but I was hopefully planning on running this all the way up to Dragon Ball Super and instead of Champa and Universe 6 it'll be an OC god of destruction with my gang (Universe 8) against Universe 7. I expect seeing Vegeta/Goku meet the Vegeta we know would be quite funny._

* * *

The gang drove down the river. Vegeta sitting in the back with oolong and Raditz sitting in the front with Bulma.

"It was smart to travel down this river we're making awesome time!" Bulma smiled happily.

"That's great but why may I ask is the uncooked bacon here?" Vegeta complained, giving Oolong a hungry look "Unless this is lunch"

"I think she's got a thing for me kid, also don't eat me…" Oolong said not liking Vegeta's look "You're one creepy kid ya know"

"And you're going to be delicious when you shut up"

"I thought Oolong's special powers might come in handy so Goku, no eating" Bulma smiled looking at Vegeta, enjoying it as he pouted.

"Hey what do you mean? Are you trying to say I'm not your type?" Oolong complained, looking directly at the Azure haired woman.

"Exactly" Bulma said looking up "I'm looking for tall, dark and handsome"

"Huh? Just give it time honey you'll see, I'm the most handsome man" Oolong smiled. He cringed as Raditz tapped where his crotch was, checking the gender "Hey back off kid! I ain't that kind of pig!" he shouted, glaring daggers at the long-haired boy.

"You were right you are a man" Raditz smiled.

"Of course I'm a man you imbecile, what more do you want? I'll take a polygraph, take a blood sample but don't ever do that again!" Oolong yelled pushing Raditz back down next to Bulma in anger "And don't you get any bright ideas Goku"

"Cool it piggy, I wouldn't touch you even if my very life depended upon it… blue hair, how much longer, the smell of this swine is irritating me" Vegeta sighed, looking at his brother splash his hands in the water "Sore cease what you're doing, you'll fall in and I'm not coming to get you" Raditz didn't listen "Moron"

"It shouldn't be much longer your highness" Bulma joked (The irony is sweet, isn't it?) "This map will tell us exactly" she put her hand in her bag and rummaged for her map.

"We're been driving forever already how much longer could this take?" Oolong complained as Bulma got out the map. "where are we going that could take so long?"

"we're going to a place called Fire Mountain" Raditz smiled, looking at the title on the map "Ooh a mountain made of fire… I wonder if there's one made of water?"

"I believe those are called Water Falls Sora" Vegeta looked a couple fish swimming next to the boat "Hm, not in the mood for fish… lucky things"

"Fire Mountain!? Are you crazy? There's no way you're dragging me anywhere near that mountain" Oolong growled up in Bulma's face.

"what is so scary of a mountain, if you haven't noticed there are quite a few around… are you afraid of mountains little pig?" Vegeta said to the pig, slightly interested.

"As the name says the place is always on fire, and it's the home of the terrible Ox King do you understand now?" Oolong said to the young boy, who's expression didn't change.

"That bad huh?" Raditz peeked his head over again, smiling at the two "I doubt its always on fire though"

"Relax Oolong, Sora and Goku are strong enough to handle an old Ox" said the teen.

"I don't know about that, I've heard that the Ox king is the strongest guy in the whole world" Vegeta's black eyes shot towards the pink pig "they say he is over ten feet tall, weighs over 500pounds and is always on the prowl for any of those trying to climb up the mountain to get at his treasure. He carries a giant battle axe and let me tell you he knows how to use it too" he warned "he's been terrorising the countryside for years, if you meet the Ox King there's only one thing you can do… run… because if he catches you you'll get a really close shave" he said as he imitated getting his head cut off.

"You really heard that?" Bulma said, looking back at the now serious pig-man.

"Sounds like the guy is not very happy" Raditz said, looking at the pig as well.

"Exactly! He's radically unhappy!" he shouted while jumping "I'm outta here" he said after truning into a fish and diving into the water.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted, stopping the boat.

"Forget what I said earlier, looks like I am going fishing" Vegeta smiled as he took off his clothes and put his Byakua down before jumping into the water, ignoring Bulma's 'careful' *stupid pig, should've eaten him* he spotted a small school of fish and looked for a red one, which he found easily *found you*

"Stupid school of fish, never did like school" he said, soon yelping as he saw Vegeta swimming towards him with a scary scowl "this kids crazy!" he said as he swam away.

"Now where did he go?" Vegeta said somehow underwater. Vegeta looked around, not thinking to check beneath him before the need for air pulled him to the surface "I lost the damned fish"

"well if you want to catch a fish you've got to use the right kind of bait" Bulma said, Vegeta rolled his eyes, he knew how to catch fish but this wasn't some stupid animal like he was used to. Well, still a stupid animal, just one without gills. "Like this" Bulma pulled up a line with her panties hanging from the end of it "if I know Oolong he won't be able to resist" Bulma flung the line into the water, holding the stick at her end, smiling deviously "I think I have a nimble" she said as the line tugged a little. Bulma pulled out a familiar red fish who was biting onto her panties "Grab him Sora!"

"Ok!" Raditz smiled, grabbing onto the fish. Oolong returned to his normal form begrudgingly and sat, pouting as they continued their root "Hey where's all the food gone?" Raditz complained holding a knife and fork "Did you make a pig of yourself?"

"Poor choice of words kid" Oolong sighed unhappily "But the great outdoors does make me hungry"

"Here take this special vitamin" Bulma said passing it to Oolong. Vegeta glanced at the yellow ball, smelling something was off. His grandpa use to eat something that smelt similar when he had a bad belly, so the boy stayed away from it "it'll fil you up and give you strength" Oolong took he little ball with glee.

"It doesn't look like much but I'll try it" Oolong at the ball with gusto, ignoring Vegeta's interested smile.

"It's made from all natural ingredients, very good for you" Bulma smiled as she kept her eye on the waters.

"I just hope you, health nuts don't eat pork" Oolong snorted.

"Hey Bulma, I'm hungry can I have one too?" Raditz said giving Bulma his puppy eyes.

"That was the last one, sorry kiddo" Bulma said patting him on the head.

"See kid? It's my hoggish allure, I'm not your average porker" he smiled, then the boat stuttered to a halt.

"That's great we're out of gas" Bulma glared as her fuel gage.

"I'm guessing it's like being out of food" Vegeta said, looking at the gages.

"Very good, that's exactly what it's like Goku" Bulma said, tapping them.

"Then feed it, we can stuff the pig in it" Vegeta said back to her, glaring at the pig "He is far to fatty to be my lunch"

"Hey!" Oolong retorted "It's not fat its power"

"Hey Oolong, can you change into a tank of gas?" Bulma suggested, looking at him.

"against union rules honey, besides I'd get all used up" he said, glaring back at Vegeta.

"Then how about a paddle" Raditz smiled.

"I'd be honoured to be handled by a girl like Bulma" Oolong said sarcastically, in a 'Nyah' he changed into an orange paddle.

"Just go like this in the water and we'll move" Bulma said handing the paddle to Raditz "Good idea Sora" he smiled and put the paddle in the water, giggling to himself as the boat started moving. Vegeta got up and sat in Raditz's seat, looking at his brother paddle them along the water. After a while Vegeta raised his hand for Raditz to stop as he wanted to go. He got off and tied the boat to a tree "Be careful Goku" Vegeta walked off and took a wiz in the river "Goku, really that kid"

"Well it's too bad we couldn't make it to Fire Mountain" Oolong smiled against a rock.

"I'd hate to disappoint you Oolong" Bulma started.

"Ha! Like that's accidental" Vegeta yelled.

"but we're practically there already" she said rummaging her beg for the map while looking away from Vegeta, a little annoyed at him.

"But it's crazy to go there! Its way to dangerous!" Oolong yelled.

"M-my Dyno caps… they're missing… no…" Bulma shuddered in fear, near tears. Raditz looked at her curiously, wondering why she was upset? "AH, WE'RE TRAPPED IN A WASTE LAND WITH NO WAY TO GET OUT!" Bulma screamed. "I think you took our Dyno Caps just like you took our lunch you little porker!" Bulma yelled glaring into his face.

"Hey I resent being called little" Oolong growled.

"What's the matter?" Raditz asked, watching her run back and forth. He watched her drop to her knees in despair.

"You don't understand! Without the Dyno Caps, we're stuck here, no boats, no bikes, no nothing!" Bulma cried.

"But," Vegeta said as he and Raditz were lifted off the ground with Nimbus "Why can't you just walk, you have legs" he snorted "and hi there, Nimbus" he smiled at the small noises she made.

"That's easy for you to say, you can fly the Flying Nimbus!" she yelled, glaring at the two hovering above her.

"So long suckers" Oolong said as he ran away sneakily.

"Why not have Oolong turn into a bike?" Raditz said, sitting down and petting the cloud.

"That's a great idea Sora! You are on a roll today" she smiled turning around but seeing Oolong was gone, she got a bit mad "He ditched us!" she shouted.

"I am resorted to hunting this walking piece of bacon twice? Oh, well, Sora, we are catching him before he gets far… come on Nimbus" Vegeta said, his tail tapping the cloud as she set off where they thought Oolong might've gone "Oolong, you, fat pig show yourself you coward!"

"Oolong! If you come out, I'll give you slop! Oolong come out come out wherever you are" Raditz shouted, also looking for the pig meanwhile Oolong watched them with a dark smirk.

"If they think I'm dumb enough to fall for the pile of slop trick then they're even dumber than I thought" Oolong smiled being a rock.

"We can't find him, and I think Goku is gonna blow his top off soon as well" Raditz said to Bulma.

"That blasted swine is making a mockery out of me! I will eat him no matter the hours it'll take to burn off the fat from his greasy body!" Vegeta yelled angrily "Damn you pig!"

"Grrr I knew I couldn't trust him" she growled out, then grew a sly smile "Piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy!" she called out through clenched teeth. Not far from them, within ear shot, Oolong's stomach started to react to her chant of the word Piggy, Raditz joining in for some unknown reason.

"What's wrong with my poor stomach?" he cried as the chanting continued, holding his beer pig gut tightly "oooooww oh, oh I'm gonna blow!" he shouted grasping his behind and running behind a bush.

"Hey Oolong! Remember that Vitamin I gave you? It's really a pill that makes you have to go squatty potty any time someone makes the piggy sound!" Bulma called out evilly "You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh, that's perfect" Oolong mumbled to himself.

"I guess I have you under my power now little piggy" Bulma smiled, but stopped as she watched Raditz pull out his Power Pole, both pointing at Bulma "What's with you?"

"You're a witch and you put a spell on Oolong, admit it" Raditz growled, his tail shaking.

"I am somehow related to you?" Vegeta sighed while sitting on the Nimbus, watching out for the pig *Follow the scent of defecation and you find the pig, how revolting, but a good way of tracking*

"Oh Sora don't be so naïve" Bulma smiled at the boy "If I were a witch I wouldn't need the Dragon Balls to grant my wishes" she said to the nervous kid "That pill was just a little bit of science to control cowards like Oolong" Raditz calmed down a bit now, then turned as he saw Oolong walking towards them with Vegeta sitting on Nimbus above the pig, looking disgusted.

"Oh yeah Cheap Shot… and kid, it's rude to interrupt people while doing their business" Oolong growled at the kid who just scoffed "Lucky for me I brought some toilet paper along" he grumbled.

"So, I trust my little pill will keep you in line?" Bulma smiled.

"Yeah…" Raditz curiously walked over to the pig, inspecting him "Yeah I'd be in line to give you a piece of my mind"

"I bet this kinda stuff wouldn't happen if you acted nicer" Raditz smile, patting Oolong on the head (His growth spurt will arrive eventually. Vegeta will be about 5'8, my reason? Well I assume he's short because of Frieza or sitting in those pods for so long, seriously it took a year to get to Earth and it hurts my back sitting like he did for bloody 2 hours let alone 12months! So yeah he'll be taller, but Rad will still be 7'9. Also, Vegeta will barely change, he'll remain a badass and Raditz is gonna basically replace Goku, maybe a bit more childish? I dunno yet)

"I can still take ya Porcupine" Oolong glared fire as Raditz made a funny face at the threat.

"Piggy, piggy, piggy" Vegeta said evilly as he watched Oolong run back into the bush "There seems to be enough leaves encase you run out of Toilet Paper" he smiled.

"Well I need my Motorcycle Now Oolong" Bulma said, looking at him return to them with hateful eyes at a smirking Vegeta.

"You lazy…" he growled as he turned into a bike.

"Hey uh this isn't exactly what I had in mind" she said at the old lady bike.

"Me either toots" Oolong sighed as she got on him.

"Well, it'll have to do" she said begrudgingly. As soon as she sat down Oolong basically collapsed like he was made of silly putty "Ah! Can't you do anything, right? What do we do now pork chop" she growled at him, watching Oolong's strained face.

"Look you amazon, do you think it's fun being squashed to the ground by a horse like you?" Oolong returned to his normal form, looking at Bulma directly "This is the thanks I get? What's the use, I can only hold a shape for five minutes anyway then poof. Everyone thinks shape changing makes you stronger than you really are, but it don't. I couldn't carry you outta here even if I wanted to… but I have another idea" Oolong soon turned into Bulma's panties "Here how's this Bulma? Put me on then only one of us has to walk"

"3, 2, 1" Vegeta counted, looking at Bulma's angry face.

"You pervert! Take this!" she yelled slapping him hard to the ground.

"Next time maybe you should try being her hat?" Raditz suggested, looking at Oolong on the ground "you'd make a nice hat"

"ironic how she calls him a perv when she flashed herself to the old man earlier, who's the perv?" Vegeta smiled as Raditz starting to giggle "Irony seems to commonly follow city folk"

* * *

Continuing the journey on foot, Raditz, Vegeta, Oolong and Bulma made it to the uncharted and unexplored and uncool… a large desert that looked to stretch on forever. While Bulma and Oolong were panting heavily from the lashing whips of heat from the sun, Raditz and Vegeta were absolutely fine.

"We gave up riding Nimbus to walk with you, try and keep up. I'm getting sand in my pants" Vegeta growled, his tail waving behind him "or in simpler terms, hurry the bloody hell up"

"You aren't a city kid Goku, you and Sora are used to the wilderness but I'm not I should be pampered" she said calmly, looking at the landscape "my gosh look at this place"

"Yeah, somethings, not right? I keep getting the feeling we're being watched. It's giving me the creeps" Oolong said, looking at the landscape along with Bulma "But it's so desolate I can see the curvature of the Earth?"

"I can't stand it!" Bulma said as she plopped down on the hot sand "I'm going crazy"

"You ok?" Raditz said, looking at Bulma sitting on the ground "Are you giving up?"

"No! yes… maybe, I don't know!" she said, looking defeated "I want a bath, I need air conditioning, I don't want to be stranded in the desert without a boyfriend or my Dyno Caps anymore!" she cried kicking herself along the ground until she made it under a dead looking tree thing.

"Her passion for self-centeredness inspires even me" Oolong said a little surprised and embarrassed to be around her.

"Her idiocy never ceases to amaze me? Me and Sora have survived absolutely fine without all of these things and she's acting like it's the end of the bloody world?" Vegeta said, a little taken back at her reaction "she isn't going to die without a bath, air-something, a male friend nor those bizarre capsules.

"ah shade… nap time" Bulma said just realising she wasn't in the sun. the other three looked at her like she was mad a little.

"Let's rest for a bit" Raditz said, watching the other two nod a bit in confusion with the teen thinking it was a good idea to sleep in the desert. He sat down and he hugged his belly "I sure am hungry"

"there are no animals to hunt, so best we wait till we get out of this waste land" Vegeta said, looking at his brother "I'm sure the girl will wake eventually Sora, in the meantime let's just take a break" Raditz nodded and laid back, looking into the blue sky but didn't see a cloud. So, he watched Vegeta's tail sway.

* * *

"Victims" Puar smiled evilly, looking through her telescope at the four "Yamcha!" she shouted jumping down some ladders (She sounds like a girl, so I'll call her a girl. I don't know her real gender) she looked to her 16year old friend who was eating at the table "Yamcha! Victims! Wahoo!" she cheered happily.

"Well it's about time" he smiled wiping his mouth with a cloth "we've had quite a dry spell since we hijacked that caravan haven't we Puar" he smiled, looking at his intended victims.

"They're right down there Yamcha" she chirped, looking down from their home. She pointed and grinned "Can you see them? Can you see them?" he merely grinned. He could see them alright, and was looking forward to taking their stuff.

"Only three? No Biggy" he smiled as he turned and got ready to leave the house.

* * *

"I'm starving over here" Oolong groaned holding his belly.

"I'll find us some food, Goku, you wanna come with?" Raditz said looking at his brother.

"Hm? Yes, I might as well, it's better than doing nothing" Vegeta said as he got up and stretched "I should've done some sword practice instead of sitting on my behind, oh well, too late now to this of regrets"

"That's the spirit" Raditz grinned with his thumbs up "Oolong, do you like bacon?" Raditz suggested, looking at the pig get in his face.

"What are you brain dead!?" Oolong calmed and looked to where a buzzing noise was emanating and getting closer "I think someone is coming"

"What is it?" Raditz questioned, squinting his eyes for a better look.

"If it's moving then it can be eaten, or, perhaps it is someone who can help you poor souls with a vehicle… seeing me and Sora have Nimbus" he said watching the cloud of sand approach faster.

"It ain't no camel" Oolong said "And kids, don't eat camels, they taste terrible"

"Who the hell is this?" Vegeta said mostly to himself as he watched Yamcha pull up to them, he immediately took interest in his sword *So he too wields a sword? How interesting…*

"Greetings" Yamcha said blankly as he got off his old odd styled bike "I am Yamcha, I am master of the land you trespass"

"It's my land too" Puar smiled.

"You needn't fear me. Just hand over your money and any Dyno Caps you may have, and I'll let you pass in peace" he said trying to sound as elegant as possible.

"You're Puar, we went to shape shifting academy together" he said pointing at the rabbit cat creature thingy.

"I remember! And you were a loud-mouthed bully! He always picked on me and stole my lunch money because I'm small!" she shouted, glaring at Oolong.

"I'd say the tables have turned my friend. How does it feel to face someone bigger than yourself little piglet" Yamcha said, looking down at the pig squirm.

"This guy looks pretty tough kids, you two think you can take him?" Oolong said hiding behind Raditz and Vegeta.

"It's just like in the old days; the swine still hides behind someone when in trouble!"

"Not much courage huh Puar" Yamcha mocked.

"That's right, not an ounce of courage on that porker!" she yelled sticking her tongue out at them.

"Puar, if I ever get my hands on you" he snorted.

"Sounds like you've always been a shady slice of bacon, hm?" Vegeta said looking behind him.

"Ok boys enough talk, either hand over your goods or prepare to fight me" Yamcha warned, staring at the pig who hid behind the two unfazed boys *These kids must be really brave or really stupid… probably both*

"Hey Goku, Sora, how strong are you?" Oolong asked, clinging to Raditz knowing Vegeta would push him away.

"I'm super Strong" Raditz smiled.

"And I'm even stronger" Vegeta said with a smile, a longing for a fight glinted in his black eyes as he looked at the older fighter *Someone I can test my strength on, I haven't met another wielder of the blade… this should be interesting, or disappointing*

"Alright big shot! The bigger you are the harder you fall; you may think you're looking at an easy fight but my guys will slap you both silly before it's all said and done" he smiled. Vegeta's left eye twitched a little as Yamcha went for his sword, while Raditz was looking at the rabbit creature.

"Prepare to defend yourself" he said as he drew out his blade, it wasn't like Vegeta's Katana, this was more of a scabbard, not as fast but could deal as much damage as Vegeta's Katana if used properly.

"Make pork chops outta him Yamcha!" Puar cheered on, jumping up and down.

"Alright, destroy him guys!" Oolong shouted after hiding behind the bone tree thing that Bulma was sleeping under.

"Oolong, why should we destroy this guy?" Raditz asked, pointing at Yamcha "Did he hurt anybody?"

"Haven't you been listening!? That sword isn't made out of rubber you know, he plans to kill us you moron! Is there more hair than brains on your head!?" Oolong shouted.

"I don't want to fight you, but if I have to defend my friends then I will" Raditz said staring deep into Yamcha's eyes "Believe it" (Yeah I stole it from Naruto, sue me)

"I admire your bravery kid" Yamcha said blankly.

"Is it bravery or stupidity?" Oolong questioned to himself. Oolong turned around as he heard a loud noise seeing Bulma snoring "Geeze I thought it was an Earthquake" he joke/mocked.

"Hya!" Yamcha threw his sheathe into the air, Raditz foolishly took his eyes off of Yamcha to watch it be caught by Puar. Yamcha slashed at the sand, he felt feet land and hop off his back, Vegeta had saved his brothers butt once more. Yamcha turned and went at Vegeta who dodged and was standing in front of Puar, as Yamcha swung down he jumped out the way leaving the Bandit to stop the blade from hitting his friend inches from her head. Yamcha held the back of his sword as he ran at Vegeta giving a battle cry the boy deemed a mewl. He swung again but Vegeta jumped into the sky and pulled out his Byakua, smiling at the challenge. Vegeta brought the katana above his head and as gravity pulled him down he pulled his sword down as well. Yamcha blocked with both his hands holding out the sword, sparks flashed from the contact.

"Byakua: Sky Slash!" Vegeta swiped the sword through the air, the shock wave hit Yamcha in the chest pushing him several feet away from the 12year old (Yeah it can use magic or something like that, otherwise it'd just be some old sword and not as powerful as the power Pole. Had to make up something but hey, it's an AU, it's not like I'll be assassinated for giving a sword elemental properties)

"Unbelievable!" Puar cried.

"Believe it! Goku's taking the win home!" Oolong grinned.

"Go Goku!" Raditz cheered, holding out his Power Pole as some sort of support.

"You have great power for a little one… don't you?" Yamcha panted as he walked, more like limped, towards Vegeta.

"I accept your admiration, my grandfather taught me and my brother the art of such weaponry" Vegeta smiled, holding his sword as if his grandfather's very life was embedded in it.

"Ah the Byakua Katana" Yamcha said, then glanced at Raditz "And the Extending Power Pole…" he looked back at Vegeta, who's stoic face didn't waver "only one man could've given those to you… who is this grandfather of yours?" he asked as he inspected the blade and pole the brothers had while clutching his bruised ribs.

"His name was Gohan" Vegeta said plainly, although you could slightly tell that he held pride in that name "And he died a long time ago…" he looked down while Raditz looked at his brother nervously, feeling bad for the incident.

"I knew of him, but even with your sword and all he may have taught you, I'm afraid you're still no match for me" Yamcha said standing straight even though his chest still burned "I will have that Sword's power, as well as the Pole's. Give them to me or prepare to fight to the death"

"Uh oh, we're dead lunch now" Oolong shuddered.

"I will never part from a gift from my Grandfather" Vegeta said, holding his Sword in a challenging position "come at me Desert Bandit"

"You're not the only one with special powers kid" Yamcha got into a strange stance, Vegeta staying on his guard as a small amount of force tickled his skin "Watch this" he said as he started running towards Vegeta. his running started to imitate that of a wolf somehow? "Wolf Fang Fist!" he shouted, the spirit of wolves guiding him to his target. Yamcha kicked him then started furiously punching the kid, making Vegeta go through multiple white wooden pillars.

"Guess we won't need a headstone…" Oolong shivered.

"Goku…" Raditz said, looking at the pile of rubble.

"Why do I always back the loser, why does it always have to happen this way!" Oolong complained to himself seeing the happy Puar run to her Bandit "Now he'll come for me!" Yamcha turned and started walking towards Oolong.

"No!" Raditz said holding his Power Pole and standing in front of Oolong. Oolong changed into a fly and flew away "Oolong come back!"

"Now's your chance Puar, get the pig" Yamcha smiled proudly and Puar went after Oolong "Pig, give me what you have or you end up like your friend" he said, leaving Raditz to run at the pile of rubble.

"That's a choice huh?" Oolong said, rubbing his head after Puar smacked him to the ground "There's absolutely nothing worse than getting ripped off…" he sighed going through his pocket.

"Make it snappy Pig my patience with you is wearing thin" Yamcha warned "And after that I'll retrieve the Power Pole and Byakua"

"I'm too hungry for this" Vegeta said as he climbed out the rubble "Ah! Get offa me ya hedgehog!" he yelled after having his brother jump on him. Vegeta pushed him off and glared at Yamcha "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" he shouted as he stomped towards Yamcha.

"If you truly had enough brat, go back to sleep amongst the rubble and don't provoke me again" Yamcha scoffed at him.

"Come on" Vegeta go in his own stance, glaring at the Bandit "I'm not even warmed up" Yamcha jumped at him preparing to deliver a devastating fist, but it was countered by one of Vegeta's own fists. Yamcha struggled with the boy until Vegeta poked his eyes and pushed him in his face so hard he bounced off one of the weird formations into the sand.

"That's it kid" he growled holding his left eye, Yamcha began running at Vegeta while screaming like he stood on Lego.

"I'm gonna die if I don't get some food…" Vegeta sighed, holding his aching stomach.

"why are you just standing there Goku!? Do something!" Oolong yelled at the hungry boy.

"Bulma, can you wake up please" Raditz said nudging the girl awake.

"Gee whiz guys what's all the screaming?" Bulma said, rubbing her eyes of sleep. Yamcha froze when seeing Bulma sitting up *She's gorgeous…* he thought as he fell in love, he collapsed on his side not long after.

"Master" Puar called as she ran over to him.

"Puar you know I have trouble around beautiful women" Yamcha whispered to his cat/rabbit.

"I know" she said as they took off in a hurry.

"I guess we put them on the run, didn't we?" Oolong said, relieved they had gone.

"Hey guys who was that hunk? He was absolutely dreamy!"

"Bulma, just shut up…" Vegeta said, unable to say anything else to the blue haired girl.

"He tried to kill us" Raditz frowned "Can we eat now?"

* * *

"A girl!?" Yamcha yelled to himself "A warrior toppled by a girl is humiliating!" Yamcha growled out.

"Yamcha she had nothing to do with it, you just tripped" Puar said calmly.

"That's a lie Puar" he said banging his clenched fists on the table "I froze when I saw her… but I will overcome my fear of women! Those fools have not heard the last of Yamcha!"

* * *

"Hey! its Sora Son! i h ope you join us next time for Chapter 6 'keep an eye on the dragon balls'! we apologise for taking so long with this, and it might be a while until its updated again... also we're contemplating on deleting Reformation due to us having such a writers block for it, anyways see you guys next time!"


End file.
